Mala conducta
by liRose Multicolor
Summary: Aunque, cada generación produjo un cambio, ningún cambio es tan grande como el de dos adolescentes en particular: Un chico y una chica… astucia y valentía… una serpiente y una leona… un ying y un yang… un Malfoy y una Weasley.
1. Viñeta

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Me presento: soy Diana (liRose) vivo en Venezuela y mi pareja favorita es RON&HERMIONE pero desde hace unos meses la pareja Rose-Scorpius ha imperado con cierta fuerza pero no sobrepasando mis Rose-OC que son invaluables para mi. En fin, esta viñeta o serie de viñetas (aun no se) se irá desenvolviendo con lentitud basándose en el amor Rose y Scorpius que se generó con dificultad y se propagó en sus cuerpos tan silenciosamente como una enfermedad mortal. **_

_**Sin más preámbulos:**_

_**. + * Rose y Scorpius * + . **_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_***-- **_**MALA CONDUCTA**_** --***_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Hogwarts es un castillo legendario con un poder imperial sobre los millones de estudiantes que han pasado por su interior por varios siglos. Ese poder ha podido generar, miedo, intriga, amor, devoción, respeto, añoranza, pero por sobre todas las cosas: paz, porque si algo logra ese milenario lugar es que represente esas paredes impenetrables para el mundo exterior y su reglas, pues en su interior leyes diferentes rigen sus pasillos.

Es una libertad diferente, pero libertar al fin.

Unos pocos dan y otros quitan, algunos cumplen, otros quebrantan, unos pocos generan y otros acaban, una población entera se rige allí adentro. Gente poderosa, gente media y gente baja, nada referente a los problemas de sangre de las épocas pasadas, pero si se refiere al estatus escolar-social que se haya forjado con el paso de los años. Los apellidos se respetan por quienes lo llevan y no por sus influencias.

Es asi como, muchos estudiantes buscan liberarse de sus propias ataduras, ataduras que fueron impuestas por sus familias, por sus casas, por sus gentes, quizás, de forma inconciente o totalmente planeado como muchas cosas, pero, de igual manera, triste y apagado como siempre.

Los adolescentes no son fáciles de adaptar a las normativas presentes; ellos se encargan de innovar, generar y cambiar, lo que ya está, es obsoleto, y lo nuevo, es su futuro. Aunque, cada generación produjo un cambio, ningún cambio es tan grande y será tan legendario como el de dos adolescentes en particular. Un chico y una chica… astucia y valentía… una serpiente y una leona… un ying y un yang… un Malfoy y una Weasley.


	2. 1

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Me presento: soy Diana (liRose) vivo en Venezuela y mi pareja favorita es RON&HERMIONE pero desde hace unos meses la pareja Rose-Scorpius ha imperado con cierta fuerza pero no sobrepasando mis Rose-OC que son invaluables para mi. En fin, esta viñeta o serie de viñetas (aun no se) se irá desenvolviendo con lentitud basándose en el amor Rose y Scorpius que se generó con dificultad y se propagó en sus cuerpos tan silenciosamente como una enfermedad mortal. **_

_**Sin más preámbulos:**_

_**. + * Rose y Scorpius * + . **_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_***-- **_**MALA CONDUCTA**_** --***_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Cierto chico observaba con determinación, tal como una serpiente a su presa, a una chica pelirroja-castaña que se encontraba en medio de la biblioteca leyendo un enorme libro que, seguramente, era un tema avanzado, pero no podía evitar que sus ojos azul noche brillaran con cada palabra, su nariz arrugara enfatizando sus pecas, y envolviera un rizo de cabello en su dedo índice en señal de reflexión.

Llevaba meses observándola, conociéndola desde la distancia y en ocasiones muy de _cerca_, buscando un defecto o un _algo_ que le quitara el hechizo puesto por la chica, ya que, no podía evitar que ciertas cosas revolotearan en su interior con cada mínima conexión visual que él se dedicaba a romper para no revelar su propia rendición.

La chica era conciente de que tenía un observador constante, pero no se molestaba en tomarle importancia al acto puesto que conocía al chico como a la palma de su mano. Y eso, eso si le daba miedo.

Estando al tanto que tenia la vista gris sobre ella se levantó a dejar su libro en su estante correspondiente, aunque la bibliotecaria siempre insistiera con el 'Puede dejarlos sobre las mesas, señorita Weasley', ella _necesitaba _ir a dejarlo en el lugar correcto, que _casualmente_ era el último estante al fondo de las paredes de ese mundo alternativo que llegan a representar las bibliotecas.

Busco el estante, con un movimiento de varita acercó la escalera, se subió a ella y con sumo cuidado dejó el libro en su lugar, pero mientras bajaba una voz susurrante, como de serpiente, habló de forma segura desde unos metros atrás:

-No _deberías_ venir hasta aquí _sola_, es peligroso. Puede pasarte _algo_ y _nadie_ escucharía tus _gritos_- dijo de forma pausada, con su pose arrogante, cruzado de brazos y esa sonrisa tan deseable.

-Se _cuidarme sola_, Malfoy- aclaró la chica, con una sonrisa segura pero que él no veía pues estaba de espaldas, -ningún _tonto_ se atrevería a hacerme algo que yo no _quiera_-

Ella disfrutó cada palabra hasta que se volteó tranquilamente, logrando que su falda del colegio girara con ella y que su tacón diera un último golpe al suelo con la palabra final de su argumento.

-Eso es bueno saberlo, _Weasley_- dijo Scorpius con lasciva y seducción innata en sus palabras, -Muy bueno.

-Es la verdad, solamente- se volteó para acomodar la escalera, pero antes de poder girarse para mirarlo de nuevo, sintió dos fuertes brazos por su cintura y unos labios sobre su cuello blanco cargado de un pequeño camino de pecas.

-Mientras que tú _quieras_- la giró para besarla con pasión, caminaron unos pasos hasta que golpearon con fuerza contra el estante de libros, -Esto siempre será _recurrente_.

-Beso… a… beso- alcanzó a decir entre besos y suspiros –eso _siempre_ será _recurrente_.

-Me encantas- habló con voz cargada de lujuria el chico Malfoy mientras besaba el cuello de la Gryffindor, -Eres mía.

Rose ya tenía su cabello revuelto, la corbata rojo con amarillo caída junto a la de plata y verde en algún punto del suelo frío, los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados, su falda un tanto subida, mientras seguía recostada al estante. Pero en un rápido movimiento, hubo un cambio de papeles, y fue, Scorpius, quien quedó atrapado contra el estante y la chica.

-No me gusta cuando me dejan en segundo plato en _esto_- habló mientras quitaba casi con desesperación la camisa blanca del Slytherin, -Pero si es excitante y me encanta.

-Debiste decir 'me encantas'

-No te desees tanto, Malfoy- dijo con seducción, mientras lo besaba lentamente, -aunque puedes lograr que _algún día_ te lo diga.

-Y ese día- ahogó un suspiró ante las caricias de la leona, -lo disfrutaré como nunca. Eso puedo jurártelo.

-Esperemos que ese día llegue antes que sea fin de mundo.

-Será pronto- la giró con fuerza, y ahogo su grito de dolor, por el golpe contra el estante, con un beso fuego ardiente, -Ya me lo dirás, Weasley. Mientras tanto disfruta de todo lo que te ofrezco.

-Lo mismo digo, Malfoy. Porque este juego puede acabar demasiado pronto.

A lo lejos, dos adolescentes hablaban tranquilamente en uno de los pasillos de sexto piso. Ella Blenda Grint y él, Albus Potter. Una tercera persona llegó a ellos sonriente y tranquilo.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Han visto a Rose?

-Blue, ¿Se te perdió mi prima?- se burló Albus.

-No la he visto desde hace rato… imagino que estará en los jardines- habló Blenda al chico de cabello oscuro y ojos color aceituna.

-Gracias, Grint.

-Rose se desaparece mucho ¿no? Especialmente cuando Blue la está buscando- razonó el chico Potter a su _amiga_

-Lo se. Estará ocupada.

Aunque Blenda notó como Alisa Zabini preguntaba por su novio, Scorpius Malfoy. No pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de resignación, y cuando Albus le preguntó '¿Por qué suspiras?' ella solo atinó a decirle: 'Me quiero buscar un novio', respuesta que, aparentemente, desagradó al chico.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Hasta aquí llega la primera viñeta como tal. Creo que esto si seguirá como una serie de viñetas que contarán una historia, un extraño amor-desamor que se dio entre el heredero de los Malfoy y la mayor de nuestro matrimonio Weasley favorito (tras los 'señores Weasley' originales, por supuesto). En fin, dejen comentarios.**_

_**Las quiero ^^**_

_**Muchos besotes…**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_

_**Con cariño infinito… Diana.**_


	3. 2

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Me presento: soy Diana (liRose) vivo en Venezuela y mi pareja favorita es RON&HERMIONE pero desde hace unos meses la pareja Rose-Scorpius ha imperado con cierta fuerza pero no sobrepasando mis Rose-OC que son invaluables para mi. En fin, esta viñeta o serie de viñetas (aun no se) se irá desenvolviendo con lentitud basándose en el amor Rose y Scorpius que se generó con dificultad y se propagó en sus cuerpos tan silenciosamente como una enfermedad mortal. **_

_**Sin más preámbulos:**_

_**. + * Rose y Scorpius * + . **_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_***-- **_**MALA CONDUCTA**_** --***_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

La popularidad es un mal social. Es tan discriminador, injusto, tentador, pasional y da una serie de ventajismo que perjudica al más bajo en la Cadena. En los adolescentes, ese pequeño gran factor puede mostrar la diferencia más importante al momento de entablar una conversación con cualquier otro, pues la escala social se mide por el nivel de popularidad que la persona en cuestión posea u obtenga al juntarse con la gente 'correcta'.

Particularmente a Scorpius Malfoy la popularidad lo golpeo tan fuerte que le dio ese _algo_ tan natural en su familia, ese _don_ que logra que cualquiera se tire a él. Malfoy en conciente del ventajismo que tiene y es por eso que lo sabe usar, habla con el vocabulario correcto según la ocasión, maneja el método adecuado para cada quien y nunca muestra la debilidad humana frente a nadie. Pero todo aquello falla cuando Rose Weasley está cerca porque si ella quisiera, o, al menos, entendiera el poder que ya tiene sobre él, lo podría manipular a su antojo.

A Rose Weasley le llego la popularidad de forma inconciente. Simple, todo ocurre porque ella tiene tres factores importantes: belleza, inteligencia y apellido, porque el apellido Weasley tomó fuerza, empuje y poder tras la segunda guerra, pero sucede que no está en la personalidad de esta familia abusar de lo que llega y es su particularidad la de ser bondadosos, es por eso que ella no discrimina y sin importar estatus social, Rose, habla con quien sea.

Aunque, quizás, debieron advertirle de cierto tipos de _conversaciones_ prohibidas.

Dos chicos de diecisiete años se encontraban en medio de una amplia habitación de paredes blancas, alturas incalculables y rayos de luz entrando con suavidad por vidrios verdes y rojos. Sin olvidar, un extraño símbolo o escudo de dos animales, una serpiente y un león. Ellos no se percataban de la conexión de colores que lograban los rayos verdes y rojos con los plateados y amarillos.

-Me gustaría ver la cara de cualquiera de tu familia viéndote aquí, entre mis sabanas, Weasley.

-Y a mi me encantaría ver la cara de tu abuelo, de enterarse de todo esto, por supuesto- le respondió al chico que estaba sobre ella.

-Cada vez siento que esta cama es más y más cómoda ¿tú no?, porque hay momentos en los que no quisiera levantarme de aquí por un largo rato- confesó.

-Si te sientes a gusto en esta cama en este momento,- se giró para dejarlo debajo de ella, -no es por la suavidad de la cama, Malfoy. Es porque soy yo quien está aquí.

-¿Y yo soy el arrogante?- se rió mientras ella lo miraba altaneramente, como adoraba verla enojada –No te humilles de esa manera, Weasley.

-Si es así, pues me voy ¿te parece?- sonrió arrogantemente y un tanto dolida.

Pero su sonrisa cambió por completo cuando se sintió detenida por un cuerpo blanco, y una mirada gris penetrante estaba tan cerca que podía contar el número de pestañas de su dueño.

-No, no me parece- la dejó a un lado de él, se acomodó entre las sabanas de satén negras, abrazándola por detrás y dándoles pequeños y cortos besos de su cuello a su hombro, -Yo no he terminado y tu tampoco, Weasley. Tenemos clases dentro de dos horas, podemos ocupar una hora más.

-Te gusta arriesgar demasiado ¿verdad?

-Somos adolescentes, Weasley. La rebeldía esta en la sangre y a mi me encanta lo excitante de nuestros _encuentros_ ocultos.

-No te negaré que lo es, pero sigo pensando…

-No pienses- pidió antes de voltearla y besarla, -De momento no lo hagas.

-No puedo evitarlo,- dijo tras el beso, su voz sonaba ahogada a causa de las caricias del rubio por su cuerpo, -Estamos jugando con fuego, Malfoy. Con todo esto nos vamos a salir quemando.

-El que no arriesga no gana. Es un dicho muggle ¿no?

-¿Y cual será el premio?

Pero antes de poder seguir hablando, Scorpius se encargó de retener todo rastro de razonamiento que surcara por la mente de la castaña-rojiza, cuyos mechones pelirrojos brillaban ante el fondo negro. El rubio no quería seguir hablando de aquellos por dos simples razones, primera: si el tema seguía pues terminaría discutiendo con ella y Rose se iría de allí. Y la otra es que él temía a la respuesta esa pregunta, porque desde hace varios días ya tenía cierta idea rondando su cabeza.

Aunque ellos no se dieron cuenta, por un extraño momento, la imagen del león y la serpiente lograron entrelazarse con un toque místico, formando una imagen totalmente diferente que fue ignorada por sus invocadores.


	4. 3

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Me presento: soy Diana (liRose) vivo en Venezuela y mi pareja favorita es RON&HERMIONE pero desde hace unos meses la pareja Rose-Scorpius ha imperado con cierta fuerza pero no sobrepasando mis Rose-OC que son invaluables para mi. En fin, esta viñeta o serie de viñetas (aun no se) se irá desenvolviendo con lentitud basándose en el amor Rose y Scorpius que se generó con dificultad y se propagó en sus cuerpos tan silenciosamente como una enfermedad mortal. **_

_**Sin más preámbulos:**_

_**. + * Rose y Scorpius * + . **_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_***-- **_**MALA CONDUCTA**_** --***_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Debemos notar que si hay algo que puedo lograr diferenciarnos los unos a los otros, es la fragancia. No solo el perfume de una buena esencia, sino, en cambio, el aroma natural que cada persona tiene. Para Scorpius Malfoy su fragancia favorita siempre había sido ese olor varonil de su propia colonia muggle de nombre extravagante pero eficaz, ese aroma ya esta impregnado en su cuerpo que sin necesidad de rociársela ya cargaba su aroma en cada poro de su piel.

Sin embargo, desde hace meses todo aquello paso a segundo plano. Pues ahora la fragancia de cítricos, lilas con un toque de jazmín, dando un aroma exótico, tanto como su dueña, que lograba determinar su presencia desde la distancia.

Rose Weasley encargó esa colonia muggle en una famosa tienda de Londres desde hace dos años, pues le encantaba esa combinación de olores en un aroma sin comparaciones, una esencia muy mística que nunca se sabe que es realmente, si es cítricos, lilas o jazmín. Tan misteriosa como ella.

Cada aroma es diferente, cada uno de nosotros podemos cargar la misma esencia pero a cada uno le reacciona de forma particular.

Scorpius nunca reconocerá que le fascina esa fragancia, o su dueña. Pero es un hecho y no se puede negar lo evidente. Adora _esa _combinación tan peculiar de aromas porque le traen recuerdos, porque genera deseos, porque es único y logra un extraño punzón en su corazón cuando lo siente venir.

Como pasa exactamente ahora, observa venir a Weasley y no puede evitar sentir que debe quitar ese aroma de su piel e impregnarla de su propia masculinidad, a través, de un fuerte abrazo, por supuesto.

Dejar el aroma natural de su colonia y de su ser en su capa, su uniforme, en su cuerpo.

Es aun más fascinante cuando después de cada _encuentro_ ella queda impregnada de su aroma Malfoy y por más que intente bañarse o rociarse mil y una colonias de su amigas, su marca de registro queda en ella y asi se mantiene, porque ella _sabe_ que si se desvanece eso le dará oportunidad a él de tomar cartas en el asunto y dedicar más tiempo a la permanencia total de su aroma en su piel.

Y todo aquello por ella misma, por su propia culpa:

_-Odio tu colonia. Es muy Malfoy- habló mientras él la besaba con decisión por el cuello ocultos tras una estatua de un pasillo desconocido en la oscuridad de la noche, -La odio._

_-Pues si tanto te disgusta, -la hizo suspirar largamente con sus caricias, -Me encargaré de que se te quede siempre- susurró-_

_-No puedes lograr aquello._

_-No me retes, Weasley._

_-Es un olor despreciable y me quedaría con un aviso 'Propiedad Malfoy' y eso, eso no es lo que quieres._

_-Tu no sabes lo que quiero, -la besó largamente- Además, -se corrieron un poco más al hueco entre la pared y la estatua pues sus compañeros prefectos deberían estar buscándolos, -una vez te dije que haría lo imposible por fastidiarte, y si te fastidia mi aroma me encargaré de impregnártelo siempre._

_-Pensé que eso había cambiado entre nosotros- se miraron._

_-No mientras yo me beneficie, Weasley. Y con esto me beneficio espléndidamente._

_-Insisto que odio la colonia, no me retractaré por tus amenazas-_

_-No son simples amenazas, Weasley. Mi aroma te seguirá siempre. Tendrás mi marca siempre._

_-No te creo._

_-Lo creerás._

Si algo le gustaba de sus encuentros era el hecho de fastidiarla con aquello. Le encantaba que Weasley fuera tan altanera como él y retara a quien quisiera cuando quisiera, aun cuando, no sabe que tiene la batalla perdida o lo sabe y prefiera ignorarlo.

Todo eso se aguanta porque tiene una placentera solución.


	5. 4

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Me presento: soy Diana (liRose) vivo en Venezuela y mi pareja favorita es RON&HERMIONE pero desde hace unos meses la pareja Rose-Scorpius ha imperado con cierta fuerza pero no sobrepasando mis Rose-OC que son invaluables para mi. En fin, esta viñeta o serie de viñetas (aun no se) se irá desenvolviendo con lentitud basándose en el amor Rose y Scorpius que se generó con dificultad y se propagó en sus cuerpos tan silenciosamente como una enfermedad mortal. **_

_**Sin más preámbulos:**_

_**. + * Rose y Scorpius * + . **_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_***-- **_**MALA CONDUCTA**_** --***_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

El cuerpo es un complejo sistema. La piel es la imagen de un cuerpo sano; esas cosas las sabemos y por más que todos nos sentimos relacionados con esas frases, pues nadie es más afectado que un adolescente.

En la adolescencia, el cuerpo es un factor importante al momento de obtener, conseguir o mantener una imagen social elevada, es decir, un E.P.A.N. (Estatus de Popularidad de Alto Nivel) que mucho puede beneficiar a unos o afectar a otros.

Siendo sinceros son muy pocas las personas que obtiene el 20 en la escala de perfección pero si son varios los que se acercan al alto nivel, algunos de ellos como los Malfoy, los Potter, los Black, cuyos genes tienen la ventaja por sobretodos las cosas, aunque claro, pero más recientemente, existen nuevas familias que entran en el club como los Fox y los Weasley, entre ellas Rose.

Ella jamás se ha preocupado por el maquillaje, ropas, zapatos, bolsos o cuidado intensivo de la piel. Pero sin contar con aquello, su buena condición física, su habilidad para escoger salidas o viajes y su propia forma de vida y alimentación, le ha dado ventajismo y ha traído como consecuencia una piel sana, una imagen excelente de su cuerpo.

Lo único que puede descalificar su perfecta piel, y no lo hace, son sus perfectas pecas y sus lindos lunares. Y es precisamente aquello lo que afecta a Scorpius esta mañana, ya que pudo notar como desde que esta en el Gran Comedor un nuevo lunar puede notarse en el escote de la chica, y son cosas así las que logran que pierda su concentración en DCAO, su materia favorita.

Rose caminaba a paso furioso por el pasillo principal del tercer piso, pues estaba molesta con el profesor Dawson quien tuvo el descaro de sacarla de clases por el simple hecho de hacer preguntas que claramente iban para molestar su paciencia y poner en duda su nivel intelectual.

Desde primer año el odio mutuo entre el profesor y ella se hicieron notables a tal nivel que el único profesor de quien recibía amonestaciones, pese a ser prefecta y premio anual, era de él. Por supuesto, sus notas eran las más elevadas pues pese a todo ella era su mejor alumna.

Estaba enojada y era un peligro para todo aquel que se atreviera a cruzársele en el camino ya que tenía su mirada segada por el odio y el resentimiento, asi como, la furia recorría cada vena de su cuerpo bellamente formado. Tenía ganas de ir a la sala de menester para destruir con su varita o sus propias manos la imagen de un muñeco de entrenamiento que casualmente sería la imagen de su profesor. Sonrió con malignidad de solo pensarlo.

Sin embargo, cierto rubio de gris mirada tenía un plan diferente para su próxima hora libre, pues es lunar merece sus atenciones.

Cuando Rose iba a cruzar de pasillo, una mano la atrae con fuerza hacia un aula vacía y la acorrala tras la pared fría, no sin antes bloquear la puerta y murmurar un hechizo que de seguro es para evitar que sus _palabras_ salgan de su interior.

-Malfoy… ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué demonios quieres, Malfoy? No estoy… ¡Ah!... de… humor.

Ella habla entrecortadamente pues las caricias del rubio y los besos en su cuello logran estragos en su cuerpo, y la simple acción de hablar resultaba ser una verdadera odisea. En cambio, Scorpius, disfruta enteramente que ella se trabara al hablar pues eso significaba que él está haciendo correctamente su trabajo, el de desahogar a Rose de sus contrariedades, cosa que hace de buena voluntad sin pedir nada a cambio, solo la satisfacción de ver a su acompañante leona tranquila entre sus sabanas, brazos y gimiendo su nombre, claro.

-Quiero hacerte _mía_ aquí y ahora. Eso es lo que quiero, además, -sonríe como su familia lo ha hecho por generaciones- asi vas a descargar tu ira, Weasley.

-Prefiero ir a la sala de menesteres, -dice, pero al ver una sonrisa triunfadora en al cara de la serpiente, agrega, -para atacar con mis manos un muñeco con la cara de Dawson. Pero si no te quitas de mi frente en este instante iré para destruir un muñeco parecido a ti.

-Claro que no. Te ofrezco mis servicios sin malas intenciones, Weasley, -ambos sonríen con el comentario, -La mejor forma de desahogarte es ésta, liberando tu tensión de una forma más… -la besa en el escote, donde esta el maldito lunar, -sensual- termina con una sonrisa seductora irresistible.

-No creo que sea…

Inconvenientemente su cuerpo la traiciona porque no se resiste más a tener tan cerca al Malfoy y sus caricias, aparentemente, castas. Gime suavemente la oreja del rubio que, de momento, mueve su lengua con sensualidad por el cuello de ella y el lóbulo de su oreja. Rose no aguanta e inconcientemente suave sus brazos hasta el cuello del Slytherin y con fuerza se aferra a él moviendo unos cabellos rubios para que así él abandone su tarea y suba su rostro hasta ella, como lo hacen siempre.

-Esta bien, -le susurra en sus labios para darle un beso pasional cargado de lujuria y un nuevo sentimiento se aflora en sus corazones inocentes, -Haremos lo que tu quieras, pero que sea _ahora_- saborea su última palabra.

-Como mande la señorita- dice antes de recostarla en una de las mesas de herbología y encargarse de liberar a la Weasley de ciertas _tensiones_.

Ellos no notan pero desde hace días una necesidad aparte de la sexual emerge entre ellos. Pero claro, ambos desconocen su presencia, por miedo, ignorancia u orgullo.

De apoco sus cuerpos se reconocen y el vaivén de sensaciones reviven con cada caricia, suspiro y gemido, porque ambos dominan sobre el otro, y ambos ya no los únicos dueños de sus cuerpos.


	6. 5

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Me presento: soy Diana (liRose) vivo en Venezuela y mi pareja favorita es RON&HERMIONE pero desde hace unos meses la pareja Rose-Scorpius ha imperado con cierta fuerza pero no sobrepasando mis Rose-OC que son invaluables para mi. En fin, esta viñeta o serie de viñetas (aun no se) se irá desenvolviendo con lentitud basándose en el amor Rose y Scorpius que se generó con dificultad y se propagó en sus cuerpos tan silenciosamente como una enfermedad mortal. **_

_**Sin más preámbulos:**_

_**. + * Rose y Scorpius * + . **_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_***-- **_**MALA CONDUCTA**_** --***_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Si hay algo que es peligroso es la mente vengativa de una mujer, especialmente, si la víctima llegará a ser un chico. Es sabido que la mente femenina va mil años luz al momento de realizar jugadas negativas, pues, para ellas, es tan fácil mostrar un coraza fría, una mirada sensual y juguetona o la de realizar una pose atrevida.

Primero que nada debemos saber que Rose Weasley es de las pocas gryffindor que, contrario a lo que por generaciones su familia a representado, puede fácilmente hacerse pasar por integrantes por otras casas, principalmente, a la casa de las serpientes, algunos dicen que por su astucia, otros por su capacidad de ir dos o tres pasos delante de otros, pero realmente es por _relacionarse_ con tanta frecuencia con una serpiente.

El sonido del agua cayendo desde una llave sobre la bañera cargada de burbujas y un aroma exótico dominaba el ambiente.

-Hola, Malfoy- hablo secamente, sin sentimientos en sus palabras.

-Weasley espero no estés molesta por lo ocurrido a tu… _novio_- dijo disfrutando lo ocurrido.

-No debería estar molesta ¿verdad?. Solo tengo una duda: ¿Por qué te importa con quien salgo?

-Es cuestión de intereses-

-No es de tu incumbencia- aclaró firmemente acercándose a él.

Ambos estaban en el interior del baño de prefectos. Scorpius se había encargado de bloquear la única salida de esa oscura habitación. Rose mientras tanto se había mantenido recostada a los lavamanos.

-Oh, claro que lo es- se atrevió a asegurar pasando su dedo índice por su cuello, -Solo no quiero que coloques las cosas difíciles, porque de algún modo las arreglaré para mí.

-Nada será difícil para ti, Malfoy- afirmó, colocó sus manos tras el cuello de Scorpius y lo acercó a ella con facilidad, el chico, aunque sorprendido, no se negaría a tales caricias, -Solo déjate llevar- susurró sensualmente cerca de los finos labios color carmín del rubio.

Rose comenzó a besarlo intensamente y él se iba adaptando al control que ella llevaba de la situación. Normalmente era él quien llevaba las riendas en sus _reuniones,_ pero era sabido que si ella estaba frustrada, enojada o excitada, simplemente no se dejaría dominar y batallaría por ser quien llevara la batuta.

Por supuesto, el rubio no se quedaba atrás y seguía firmemente los besos de la Weasley. Scorpius era conciente de lo buen amante que llegaba a ser ella, aunque todos creyeran que era una prefecta perfecta-premio anual como todas las demás, correctas, sumisas, tímidas y mojigatas. Pero la realidad era otra, y él, a costa de vivirlo en carne propia, conocía esa personalidad explosiva a todo vapor.

La leona ya había llevado sus besos a otro nivel, desabotonó la camisa de él con una velocidad sabida por la experiencia, se encargó de dejar la corbata del slytherin a la mano, pero no se olvidó de quitarle la correa y desabotonar el pantalón de su acompañante, aunque ella volvió sus manos a la tarea de recorrer el bien formado cuerpo del chico.

-Estás muy dinámica esta noche, Weasley- habló con voz ronca y deseosa

-Y no has visto nada, Malfoy,- saboreó cada una de sus palabras y lo miró juguetonamente, -Apenas voy comenzando por esta noche.

-¿Me sorprenderás?- el ansia estaba presente con cada palabra.

-Ni te imaginas, mi querida serpiente-

-Eso quiero verlo- la retó.

-No me retes, Malfoy. Saldrás perdiendo,- habló con una voz cargada de lujuria, -Pero no te distraigas.

Ella comenzó por besarlo con suavidad, lentitud y dando suaves lamidas a su cuello, enfocándose con maestría en la clavícula del chico logrando que él gimiera de una forma llena y sin importarle que eso denotaría en la burla de la joven. Sus manos no se quedaban quietas porque ellas exploraban cada una de las formas y relieves del dorso blanquecino de Scorpius. De ves en cuando al sentir los gruñidos deseosos del joven llegaba desviarse de su objetivo _enseñarle_ una _valiosa_ lección al rubio.

Él en contadas ocasiones quiso responder con igual fuerzas sus caricias, tomarla por las caderas y sentarla en un lavamanos para hacerla suya _nuevamente_ y saciar sus propios deseos impuros, pero las caricias atrevidas y dominantes de la Gryffindor bloqueaban su capacidad innata de ser pensante.

-No te detengas, Weasley. Sigue.- habló con voz quedada.

-Tengo una idea,- habló tranquilamente, colocó sus manos tras el cuello de él y las entrelazó con unos cuantos cabellos del chico. Aunque él se desubicó cuando ella dejó sus _tareas_ al ver la mirada azul noche de forma juguetona decidió escucharla, nada perdía ¿no?

Ella al notar que él no iba a objetar más nada, se encargó de besarlo apasionadamente obligándolo a colocar sus manos sobre su cintura para no caerse. Rose sonrió porque vio como él era víctima de su acción generando una reacción, 'típico de los seres humanos'-pensó. Poco a poco entre caricias, suspiros, gemidos y besos, ella logró que el slytherin fuera retrocediendo hasta la bañera. Rápidamente la mente del rubio se imaginó a la castaña-rojiza dándose un baño de espuma… _juntos_. Pero cuando estaban a la orilla de la bañera y las caricias habían aumentado de tono, todo se detuvo; él miró a su acompañante entre molesto y confundido, pero se dio cuenta Rose tenía una mirada traviesa e inocente y una sonrisa altanera furiosa. La Gryffindor sonrió rápidamente y lo empujó directo a la bañera. Scorpius cayó de golpe sobre el agua y la espuma, miró a la chica sin entender y furioso.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- reclamó rabioso.

-Eso te enseñará a no meterte en mis citas, Malfoy- respondió tranquilamente, caminó hasta el lavamanos y agregó, con voz traviesa, -Esto- señaló la corbata verde con plata del chico, -te la regreso después. Nos vemos, _serpiente tonta_.

Rose salió de allí feliz por haber logrado su objetivo, dejarle claro a Malfoy que nadie se debe a atrever a cometer gran falta a su persona o estará perdido, pues ella usaría su mayor debilidad (aunque fuera ella misma) para lograr su conocida venganza. Muchos habían pasado por sus malignas ideas, pero nadie podía decir que sufrió tanto como el rubio.

Asimismo, Scorpius se hacía una nota mental 'Temerle a Rose cuando este en plan de venganza', porque eso de '_no meterte en mis citas'_ realmente lo tenía sin cuidado ya que estaría dispuesto a repetirlo otra ves si fuera necesario.


	7. 6

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Me presento: soy Diana (liRose) vivo en Venezuela y mi pareja favorita es RON&HERMIONE pero desde hace unos meses la pareja Rose-Scorpius ha imperado con cierta fuerza pero no sobrepasando mis Rose-OC que son invaluables para mi. En fin, esta viñeta o serie de viñetas (aun no se) se irá desenvolviendo con lentitud basándose en el amor Rose y Scorpius que se generó con dificultad y se propagó en sus cuerpos tan silenciosamente como una enfermedad mortal. **_

_**Sin más preámbulos:**_

_**. + * Rose y Scorpius * + . **_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_***-- **_**MALA CONDUCTA**_** --***_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Hola, Rose- saludó Blenda, la pelirroja mejor amiga de las chica Weasley y el chico Potter. Ella venía de Italia pero su padre era ingles, sus ojos color chocolate con una personalidad muy viva, -¿Ya saliste de runas?

-Asi es. ¿Dónde dejaste a Albus, Blendy?

-Esta algo molesto conmigo desde hace días conmigo,- suspiró, sentándose junto a su amiga en el Gran Comedor con vista a la entrada, -Esta serio y se aleja de mi cada tanto que puede. Ya no se ríe como antes de mis chistes y casi no hablamos.

-¿Y eso?

-No lo se,- respondió angustiada y triste, -Quisiera saberlo pero no me atrevo a preguntarle.

-Yo sigo diciendo que puede que tú le…

-No. Eso no es verdad y, además, no me hagas ilusionarme nuevamente con todo aquello. Basta.

-Que si, Blenda. Mi madre una vez me dijo que Albus era igual de despistado que mi tío Harry, y él, tardó seis largos años en darse cuenta que sentía algo por mi tía Ginny.

-Bueno, ya llevamos siete años y no se dio cuenta. El sigue adelante y yo voy a lograrlo, ya lo veras. Incluso ya me pidió Daniel Tomas que saliera con él y mañana a Hogsmade.

-¿En serio?- ella asintió, -es decir, que me dejarás sola.

-Tú ya tienes novio, ¿recuerdas?

-Claro que me acuerdo, -dijo rápidamente entendiendo la mirada acusatoria de su mejor amiga, -Pero debes acordarte que él y yo no hacemos salidas a Hogsmade porque sería algo muy… formal.

-Ya veo que la formalidad no se les da- dijo la pelirroja con doble sentido.

-Si me vas a decir algo dímelo de una vez.

-¿Para que sigues saliendo con Blue si no sientes nada por él?

-No sentimos nada entre los dos. Ni el por mi ni yo por él- aclaró en voz baja

-¿Entonces?

-El quiere que su mejor amiga piense que salimos juntos para ver si reacciona. Ya sabes, como lo de mis padres.

-¿Por qué te prestas para eso?

-Estoy cansada de que los chicos se acerquen con intensiones de una relación formal, pero yo no estoy enamorada de ellos. Y ya lo de rechazarlos y aclarárselos no funciona, que te lo siga Victorie o Lily.

-¿Asi que las tres tienen un novio postizo para evitar que los chicos se lo pidan?

-Algo así. Bueno, a Lily y a mí se nos aplica el asunto, pero lo de Victorie y Teddy es algo más que 'postizo', estoy segura.

-Ustedes son bastante extrañas- suspiró.

-Es culpa de los genes familiares- dijo con deje arrogante y su sonrisa.

-Suenas a Malfoy-

-No me compares con _él_.

-No me obligues a hacerlo- manifestó pero desvió la mirada cuando pudo ver que albus se acercaba a ellas, -Ya me voy. Chao, chicos.

-Nos vemos- se despidió Rose, pero el chico Potter la ignoró, -A ti, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada- dijo con desinterés.

-Habla o te lanzo el jugo de calabaza que tanto de gusta, Potter.

-Bien, bien. No hay que ser tan violenta, Rose.

-Habla.

Albus suspiró y colocó sus codos sobre la mesa y las manos en su cara. Esta cansado y su mirada era algo triste desde hace días, eso lo notó Rose desde hace poco. El chico Potter se quitó los lentes un momento para restregarse los ojos, limpiar los lentes con su camisa y regresar una mirada perdida en algún punto de las paredes del Gran Comedor.

-No se lo que pasa.

-¿Cómo no vas a saberlo? Caminas como un zombi, la mirada perdida, la tristeza brotándote por los poros y los suspiros de resignación y ¿no sabes?

-Es que no me entiendo

-¿Te afecta que Blendy tenga novio?- habló con rapidez quince minutos después del silencio del chico.

-¿Qué?... No pues yo no… -dudó, pero su prima siguió hablando.

-Pues que bueno que no te afecte- lo miró con suspicacia, -¿Te cae bien Tomas?

-Si, ¿por?

-Pues que bueno que asi sea- se acomodó en su asiento y colocando los antebrazos sobre la mesa se acercó a su primo lo suficiente como para que solamente él escuchara sus palabras, -Porque Daniel es el nuevo novio de Blendy.

-¿Cómo?- su cara de desconcierto, desilusión e ira pasó rápido por su rostro.

-Allí viene- los señaló

Efectivamente, Blendy y Daniel venían tomados de la mano y sonrientes. Muchos estaban asombrados por tal acontecimiento, pero nadie como Albus Severus Potter, que desde ahora, tenía una guerra segura contra el chico Gryffindor.

Rose sonrió altivamente al ver lo que consiguió. Pero perdió su sonrisa al notar que Malfoy se besaba pasionalmente, aprovechando la distracción de todos, con Vilma Wilson de la casa Slytherin.

Sinceramente, una guerra adolescente se estaba por desatar.

*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Saludo a mis amigas lectoras.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, les responderé pronto (: **_

_**Las quiero (L) (L)**_

_**En fin, nos leemos en una próxima viñeta.**_


	8. 7

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Me presento: soy Diana (liRose) vivo en Venezuela y mi pareja favorita es RON&HERMIONE, pero desde hace unos meses la pareja Rose-Scorpius ha imperado con cierta fuerza pero no sobrepasando mis Rose-OC que son invaluables para mi. En fin, esta viñeta o serie de viñetas (aun no se) se irá desenvolviendo con lentitud basándose en el amor Rose y Scorpius que se generó con dificultad y se propagó en sus cuerpos tan silenciosamente como una enfermedad mortal. **_

_**Sin más preámbulos:**_

**ADVERTENCIA:**** ¡Leer! Puede contener escenas fuertes o subidas de tono, no es recomendable para aquellos cuyas frágiles mentes no sean aptos para ellos. Preferiblemente para mayores de 16 años o quien lo desee pero está en voluntad de cada quien. Yo ya hice la advertencia.**

_Si los protagonistas le suenan familiares es porque los creo Jotaká hace varios ayeres, por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los creados por mi y la trama en general. _

.

.

.

.

.

. + * **Rose y Scorpius** * + .

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-- _MALA CONDUCTA_ --*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Había pasado toda la mañana del sábado en su habitación en la torre de los Premios Anuales. Era conciente de que su compañero de cargo dormía frente a ella, en la habitación de junto, pero no podía olvidar que si osaba a salir de seguro Malfoy la emboscaría para _trabajar_, pero ella se sentía molesta y enferma. Lo que había ocurrido en el Gran Comedor días atrás la tenía mal, realmente asqueada con todo aquello.

Desde que se levantó jugaba con la corbata verde y plata del chico. Ya había podido detallarla, incluso llego a percibir el embriagante aroma Malfoy que la corbata desprendía con su sola presencia. Rose se pudo percatar que tenía las iniciales 'S.M.' en el revés de la misma.

Estuvo tentada a usar la corbata o llevarla en su mochila, pero la sola idea de que alguien encontrara entre sus pertenencias aquello lo consideraba una humillación muy grande. Su amiga Blenda estaba con su novio y ya hoy era su primera salida a Hogsmade, y su primo-mejor amigo, se iba con su nueva 'cita' rubia regalada de Gryffindor.

-Weasley, _necesito_ hablar contigo- la voz de Malfoy resonó en su cabeza tan fuerte que logró asustarla, - Abre- ordenó.

De inmediato se levantó de la cama, dejó de jugar con la fulana corbata y se paró frente a la puerta para decir:

-No estoy, Malfoy. Largo. Hablamos después.

-No seas tonta, Weasley. Nada de eso, abre o tiro la puerta- exigió

-A mi nadie me llama tonta, Malfoy- bramó ella, pero al hacerlo, por impulso, abrió la puerta y el rubio entró con fuerza arrastrándola hacia adentro para cerrar la puerta, -¿Qué haces? ¡Largo! Esta es mi habitación.

-Dime algo que no sepa. Ya se que esta es tu habitación- la acorraló contra la puerta, -¿Quiero saber por que te has aislado todos estos días?

-No te importa- dijo con furia en su voz, trató de salir de su agarre, pero el rubio la apegó a su cuerpo, -Fuera de mi habitación. Déjame.

-No seguirás enojada por lo de tu novio ¿verdad?- preguntó con burla.

-Claro que si. Aunque eso no te concierne-

-Me concierne… y mucho-

-Me alegra- salió de su agarre, -Ten tu corbata- se la tiró de golpe, -¡Fuera!

-¿Sabes? Tuve que usar la de Nott todo este tiempo, el muy tonto tiene más de cinco corbatas ¿tu crees?

-No debería importarme. Ahora te me vas-

-Me quiero quedar- habló, observó con detenimiento la habitación y sonrió, -Es un bello lugar- se fue acercando.

Rose entendió claramente a que se refería por lo que retrocedió. Honestamente al rubio no le hizo gracia aquello y antes que ella pudiera huir de nuevo, la tomó de una muñeca y la fuerza que ambos ejercieron fue suficiente para quedar derrumbados sobre la cama de sabanas doradas de la Gryffindor.

Quedaron un momento en silencio.

Solo mirándose.

La tensión bajaba con cada segundo, y cada parpadear de sus ojos era la reacción a la idea de enfrentar a lo desconocido.

Un cielo de azul noche y un mar de plata convergiendo en algún punto del horizonte, en una conexión impalpable pero existente.

Scorpius no pudo evitar pasar su mirada por el rostro de la chica, notando como cada poro de su piel le era familiar, porque sin querer había logrado memorizarlo y saber como esa tonalidad rosa de sus mejilla era natural y constante, pero asi aun más bella. Sonrió. Un poco galante, un tanto sincero, aun así ignorado por Rose.

Sin ser plenamente concientes de sus actos, o tal vez al 100% en su razón, se fueron acercando de manera imperceptible. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando con cada centímetro que eliminaban de distancia, el aroma, la sensación y ese momento se hacían cada vez más dulce, y su respiración golpeaba al compañero. Finalmente, la conexión se dio.

Fue un beso suave, dulce y diferente.

Cada uno exploraba, conocía y aprendía de ese nuevo terreno ya examinado, pero nunca asi de disfrutado. Obviamente, sus orgullos no dejaron salir palabras, aunque muy posiblemente, ya todo estaba dicho y era cuestión de entender ese mensaje.

Poco a poco abrieron los ojos, pero cuando iban a retomar su _tarea_, una voz femenina llamó a la puerta diciendo:

-Rose, ¿estas ahí?- era la voz de Blenda, Scorpius y Rose se miraron, -Necesito hablar contigo.

-Esa fue mi excusa- murmuró el rubio de Slytherin logando brotar una sensible sonrisa de la señorita junto a él.

-Silencio- respondió a su acompañante, -¡Ya voy, Blendy! Bajo en seguida a la Sala Común ¿te parece? Es que estoy…

-Ocupada- susurró lo último Scorpius, se vieron por un momento a los ojos y de nuevo iban a reexplorarse, pero afuera la pelirroja era bastante insistente.

-No tranquila yo te espero aquí- aclaró.

-Demonios- dijo por lo bajo la serpiente, -Esto es increíble-

-Bueno, hablamos luego, Malfoy- dijo Rose, trató de moverse y el rubio seguía obstruyendo su salida, -Me debo ir.

-Esto queda pendiente- determinó al levantarse, tomar su corbata y la miró, -¿Te la quieres quedar?- sonrió malignamente.

-Para nada, y antes que te vayas- lo corrió contra la pared y le susurró a los labios, -No trates de buscar celos de mi parte, querido.

Ambos sonrieron como solo ellos lo hacen.

-¿Quién te dice que la bese por eso?

-Nos vemos, Malfoy- se dieron un corto beso y agregó, -Espera hasta que nos vayamos y sales. Deja todo en su lugar y fuera.

No lo dejo responder porque rápidamente ya estaba ella afuera con su amiga y la excusa 'tengo unos percances y debo ir a comer chocolate'. Malfoy solo sonrió cuando escuchó el retrato cerrarse, pero antes de irse tomó cierto objeto que obtuvo su atención.


	9. 8

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Me presento: soy Diana (liRose) vivo en Venezuela y mi pareja favorita es RON&HERMIONE, pero desde hace unos meses la pareja Rose-Scorpius ha imperado con cierta fuerza pero no sobrepasando mis Rose-OC que son invaluables para mi. En fin, esta viñeta o serie de viñetas (aun no se) se irá desenvolviendo con lentitud basándose en el amor Rose y Scorpius que se generó con dificultad y se propagó en sus cuerpos tan silenciosamente como una enfermedad mortal. **_

_**Sin más preámbulos:**_

**ADVERTENCIA:**** ¡Leer! Puede contener escenas fuertes o subidas de tono, no es recomendable para aquellos cuyas frágiles mentes no sean aptos para ellos. Preferiblemente para mayores de 16 años o quien lo desee pero está en voluntad de cada quien. Yo ya hice la advertencia.**

_Si los protagonistas le suenan familiares es porque los creo Jotaká hace varios ayeres, por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los creados por mi y la trama en general. _

.

.

.

.

.

. + * **Rose y Scorpius** * + .

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-- _MALA CONDUCTA_ --*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El lunes comenzaba con entera pereza. Nada ocurría que fuera relevante por lo que había silencio en las clases, los pasillos era más solitarios de lo común y las Salas Comunes estaban llenas de estudiantes que se rehusaban a realizar sus pergaminos durantes sus horas de descanso el fin de semana y usaban las horas de la tarde para ponerse al corriente de todo. Las personas que tenían parejas aprovechaban para pasar las horas de aburrimientos juntos de una forma u otra.

La Sala Común de Slytherin estaba abarrotada con sus miembros que buscaban con desesperación las respuestas de sus exámenes, pero aun peor estaba la Sala de los Premios Anuales donde Scorpius había ocupado la mayoría del espacio para dejar sus pergaminos. Estaba cansado, angustiado y, para colmo de todo, Rose se había ido temprano y no volvía hasta la noche, o eso suponía él.

Las horas siguieron pasando y cada vez más libros y pergaminos, con una caligrafía muy elaborada y armoniosa, llenaba la mesa principal de la Sala. Scorpius cada tanto descansaba su adolorida mano y cambiaba de pluma, pero con cada segundo de tranquilidad todo parecía indicar que las actividades se incrementaban. Era un mal día y parecía ponerse peor.

Justo ese día, hace pocas horas, su novia Zabini le había montado una escena de celos frente a los miembros de las cuatro casas y el profesorado, por un momento estuvo tentado a gritarla, pero le era imposible hacer tal cosa por lo que la dejó hablando sola. No obstante, antes de salir de tal bochornoso lugar, pudo percatarse como al mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor, Weasley sonreía con felicidad y altanería por la escena y las palabras '…_ya no se ni con quien me engañas_'. Prácticamente se veía orgullosa.

El resto de día tuvo que aguantar al incomprensible de Tomas Nott y a un tal Dugglas, mejor amigo de Tomas. A Rose solo la vio en clase de pociones, pero nada más. Realmente, esa niña podía llegar a ser un verdadero misterio, y era _eso_, eso precisamente, lo que le llamaba la atención de ella.

De momento estaba solo, perturbado y con unas ganas enormes de lanzar su frasco de tintas y sus plumas finas a las paredes con el único fin de descargar su ira. Era un día pesado y debía _despejarse_. Fue en ese momento, como caído del cielo _o del infierno_, un torbellino echo furia de color castaño rojizo entró por el retrato de 'El Duque' vigilante de la entrada a la Sala de los Premios Anuales. Iba con tanta fuerza que Scorpius no tuvo tiempo de atajarla y ambos cayeron al sillón, con la diferencia que de momento era ella quien estaba encima.

-Malfoy, devuélveme mi fotografía- exigió con furia la chica.

-Weasley, no se de que hablas- se hizo el inocente, -Además, para que quiero una foto muggle donde apareces cuando eras bebe de solo dos años y junto a ella una foto de tus dieciséis años, ambas con tu sonrisa traviesa- describió a la perfección su foto. Rose colocó un gesto de indignación.

-¡Eres un tonto!... ¡devuélvemela!... Malfoy, debes regresar mi fotog…- bramaba furiosa.

-No estoy de humor, leoncita- atajó sus puños e invirtió posiciones, pero Rose estaba tan furiosa que ni se percató de su desventaja, -He tenido un día muy malo, estoy estresado y la tensión me carcome- relamió sus labios viendo a los de ella.

-No es _mi_ problema- con furia en su mirada, tensión en su cuerpo y una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, agregó –Además,- susurró muy cerca de él –Yo estoy buscando mi fotografía, asi que… ¡Devuélvemela, Malfoy!

El chico del susto y el hecho de estar casi saboreando los labios de ella, se asustó y, aun con ella tomada de sus puños, rodó al suelo cayendo sobre él el peso de su compañera de cargo. Ambos automáticamente habían cerrado los ojos esperando el impacto, y al abrirlos se encontraron reflejados en los iris del otro. Esa mirada no era como las anteriores y algo más logró cargar el ambiente.

Cuando Scorpius pensó que descargaría su furia de una forma más _pasional_ ya que ella 'sucumbiría' ante sus encantos, Rose se empezó a reír estrepitosamente y con ganas. Su risa era embriagadora. De inmediato él, al verla reír, fue contagiado por su ataque y ella calló a su lado para seguir riendo con fuerza. El motivo de sus burla se debía a dos puntos, primero la caída que ambos tuvieron y segundo (que solo Rose notó), ella supuso que Malfoy no había notado ese detalle porque de otro modo ya estaría furioso, y cuando lo miró para decirle aquello una boca selló la suya y dejo que lo que fueran palabras dichas no salieran de sus labios.

-¿Me devuelves mi fotografía?- pidió con voz inocente, una voz impropia en ella.

-No la tengo- sonrió con arrogantemente.

-Entonces seguiré buscándola- se fue y se acercó para hacer que le daba un beso, pero esa acción nunca se completó porque ella misma salió corriendo al retrato- Por cierto,- Scorpius la miró, -la tinta cayó sobre tus pergaminos, -el rubio se levantó alarmado y vio como aquello era verdad, pero antes de poder reaccionar ella agregó –suerte con TODAS tus actividades, Malfoy.

Rose salió corriendo de allí y cuando llegó al pasillo concurrido del séptimo piso, cercano a la entrada de la Sala de Premios Anuales, los presentes y ella escucharon un sonoro:

-¡WEASLEY!- la voz furiosa y colérica del rubio retumbó por las paredes. Todas las miradas cayeron sobre Rose quien solo se rió y siguió caminando.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Albus a su prima. Todo aun estaba en silencio.

-¿Yo?- con fingida inocencia, -Nada. Sería incapaz. Además estaba vez fue de forma inconciente, él tuvo culpa- dijo antes de comenzar a reír con fuerza y jalar a su primo porque llegaban tarde a Transformaciones.


	10. 9

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Me presento: soy Diana (liRose) vivo en Venezuela y mi pareja favorita es RON&HERMIONE pero desde hace unos meses la pareja Rose-Scorpius ha imperado con cierta fuerza pero no sobrepasando mis Rose-OC que son invaluables para mi. En fin, esta viñeta o serie de viñetas (aun no se) se irá desenvolviendo con lentitud basándose en el amor Rose y Scorpius que se generó con dificultad y se propagó en sus cuerpos tan silenciosamente como una enfermedad mortal. **_

_**Sin más preámbulos:**_

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡Leer! Puede contener escenas fuertes o subidas de tono, no es recomendable para aquellos cuyas frágiles mentes no sean aptas para ellos. Preferiblemente para mayores de 16 años o quien lo desee pero está en voluntad de cada quien. Yo ya hice la advertencia.**

_Si los protagonistas le suenan familiares es porque los creo Jotaká hace varios ayeres, por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los creados por mi y la trama en general. _

_**. + * Rose y Scorpius * + . **_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_***-- **_**MALA CONDUCTA**_** --***_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_-Bueno es momento de llevar a la práctica ciertas técnicas conocidas en clase ¿no creen?- nadie tomó con importancia del conocido profesor de DCAO, William Fox, -Vamos ¡Arriba eso ánimos! Lo haremos divertido, será una batalla entre las casas._

_Cuando dijo esto, algunas cuantas cabezas se vieron interesadas. Todo por un detalle sin importancia, como el hecho de que Slytherin y Gryffindor compartieran esa clase. La rivalidad entre las casas hacía que la tentación a una batalla a costa del honor de sus colores fuera muy fuerte. El profesor terminó por convencerlos cuando habló de puntos extras no solo para sus casas sino puntos personales a su clase que se irían acumulando para los exámenes._

_El alumnado de sexto año de Slytherin y Gryffindor estaba de pie atento a las indicaciones del profesor, excepto cierto chico de cabellera platinada y mirada gris helada. Su pose arrogante lo hacía ver notablemente sexy. Murmuraba ciertas cosas a sus amigos hasta que el profesor se dio cuenta de que su alumno lo ignoraba enormemente._

_-¿Gusta mostrarnos lo que le he enseñado durante este año escolar, señor Malfoy?_

_-Serán muchas cosas- habló sin inmutarse con la mirada gélida del profesor._

_-Haga su mejor esfuerzo. Después de todo es de mis mejores alumnos ¿no?_

_-Asi es._

_-Solo debemos buscar quien quiera ser su contrincante. Simplemente eso._

_-Será difícil- dijo con arrogancia._

_-¿Por qué lo dice?- cuestionó su profesor, -¿Esta muy seguro de si mismo?-_

_-Nadie en esta sala se atrevería a ser quien sufra mis hechizos. Sería humillante y una tortura para ellos._

_-Ya veo. ¿Alguien quiere hacer frente al señor Malfoy?- nadie hablaba._

_-No son tontos, profesor-_

_-¿Algún Gryffindor que le haga frente?- El silencio reinaba el lugar, -Bueno, de ser así le doy los 150 puntos a…_

_-Yo me ofrezco- una voz entre la multitud resurgió y generó murmullos de su compañeros, -Yo quiero pelear por esos puntos._

_-¡Silencio!- el profesor Fox logró acallar a los estudiantes, -Muy bien, señorita Weasley. Tenía mi fe en usted. De su casa usted representa una excelente contrincante para el joven Malfoy._

_-¡No, yo soy mejor!- hablaron ambos aludidos y tras coincidir en sus palabras se miraron con desprecio._

_-En fin, no alarguemos este asunto y demos por comenzado la batalla- empujó a sus alumnos unos metros más atrás de la zona de lucha provisional, se giró a sus alumnos preferidos y agregó, -recuerden las normas de duelo y no olviden, por ningún motivo, que pese a las diferencias entre sus casas ustedes son compañeros de colegio._

_-Si, claro…-habló ella con sarcasmo._

_-Por supuesto profesor- dijo Scorpius en el mismo tono que ella._

_-Bien. Ahora, comiencen- autorizó el profesor._

_Se miraron desafiantes. Ambos se voltearon y tras diez pasos exactos ni uno más ni uno menos, se voltearon y dieron los saludos de respetos correspondientes (por hipocresías nada más). Tanto en el slytherin como la Gryffindor llevaban una mirada punzante junto a una pose imbatible. Bajaron sus varitas y se colocaron en pose de inicio, cada uno a su manera y según su propio entrenamiento. _

_-Estas a tiempo de retirarte, Weasley- dijo Scorpius desde su punta._

_-Verte caer ante mis pies es una tentación muy fuerte como para retirarme, Malfoy- respondió altaneramente_

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que perderé?- preguntó_

_-Que soy yo la que está luchando contigo- respondió tranquilamente._

_-Sigo creyendo que…-_

_Pero antes de poder terminar de hablar, tuvo que esquivar el primer hechizo de la leona. Él la miró indignado y molesto, pero ella solamente rió. Asi es como comenzaron los ir y venir de hechizos, algunos fuertes y otros más suaves. La chica Gryffindor en varias ocasiones, con ayuda de su varita, lanzó a su compañero cajas, mesas y sillas, mientras él luchaba por detener los ataques en el aire o agacharse lo suficiente. Era una batalla sin tregua. Pero Malfoy no quedó atrás pues también hizo uso de sus facultades como buscador en el quidditch y consiguió tomar a la chica por el brazo y logrando casi rozarla con el hechizo. _

_-Puedes rendirte si quieres- ofreció Malfoy_

_-Jamás._

_Antes de que ella pudiera atacar, un hechizo rebotó en la silla y le hizo perder su varita, pero eso no significaba su derrota sino una desventaja, cosa que no lograba aminorar a la chica._

_-Has perdido la varita. ¡Ríndete!_

_-Eso nunca- y con un rápido movimiento digno de un felino y de sus facultades de cazadora, se acercó a él aturdiéndolo con su presencia y se montó sobre él con el objetivo de derrumbarlo, -Te he visto observándome._

_-¿De qué hablas? –Al caer al suelo, él perdió su varita a escasos metros y ella estaba debajo de él. Mientras, Scorpius, para impedir que tomara su propia varita la tomó de los puños, -Alucinas, Weasley. Yo jamás te observaría; no soy de esos._

_-Eso quisieras. Pero si todos me lanzaran esas miradas, como las tuyas, me sentiría… acosada- al decir esto rozó sus labios con los de él, pero nadie se percató de ello. –Aunque no me sentiría mal por ello- se humedeció sus labios y el rubio siguió el movimiento idiotizado. _

_-Eso no pasará jamás, Weasley- susurró._

_-Yo no daría las cosas por sentadas, Malfoy- puntualizó. –Muchas cosas pueden pasar y no se deben descartar posibilidades- Dio una rápida vuelta y Scorpius quedó debajo de ella estupefacto porque en un dos por tres ella ya tenía ambas varitas en sus manos apuntándolo directamente al pecho, aunque antes de levantarse susurró, -Jaque Mate. _

_-Muy bien hecho, señorita Weasley- aplaudió el profesor mientras Scorpius seguía en el suelo, -¿Cuál fue su técnica?_

_-Usar la debilidad del enemigo- sonrió. Pero fue una sonrisa digna de una serpiente._

_Scorpius seguía en el suelo sentado estupefacto. No podía ser que perdiera, que perdiera frente a una Gryffindor, frente a la Weasley y ¿qué fue lo que movió ella en pocos minutos de contacto físico?. Antes de poder responder vio un par de pies junto a él y al subir la mirada pudo observar una delicada mano tendida frente a él en señal de ayuda._

_-Toma mi mano-_

_-Debiste haberte ido- la tomó de la mano y al levantarse la atrajo fuertemente hacia él, -Una duda, Weasley- y preguntó con todo el tacto posible que caracterizaba al Sly, es decir, cero sensibilidad, -¿Eres asi en la cama?_

_Ella sonrió arrogante, divertida, sorprendida, pero cargada de mucha sensualidad. Es por eso que respondió con voz baja, un leve susurro muy cerca de sus labios y sin dejar de mirarlo:_

_-Eso deberás averiguarlo tú mismo-_

Recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, pero dentro de unos meses sería exactamente un año de todo aquello. ¿Por qué lo recordaba? ¿Qué lo impulsó a averiguar como era el comportamiento de ella en la cama? ¿Desde ese tiempo ya había atracción sexual con la señorita de sus deseos? Esa maldita foto lo estaba traumando, no debería haberla tomado de la habitación de la gryffindor pero, la tentación fue más grande.


	11. 10

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Me presento: soy Diana (liRose) vivo en Venezuela y mi pareja favorita es RON&HERMIONE pero desde hace unos meses la pareja Rose-Scorpius ha imperado con cierta fuerza pero no sobrepasando mis Rose-OC que son invaluables para mi. En fin, esta viñeta o serie de viñetas (aun no se) se irá desenvolviendo con lentitud basándose en el amor Rose y Scorpius que se generó con dificultad y se propagó en sus cuerpos tan silenciosamente como una enfermedad mortal. **_

_**Sin más preámbulos:**_

_**. + * Rose y Scorpius * + . **_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_***-- **_**MALA CONDUCTA**_** --***_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

La pareja sonreía gratamente y feliz. De donde miraran irradiaban amor, del más puro y casto. Muchos a su alrededor lo veían venir, pero cada pareja es sorprendente de algún modo, y esta en particular poseía lago muy peculiar, una tercera en discordia que no lo estaba en realidad.

-Me alegro que por fin reaccionaran- habló la chica a la pareja.

-Todo gracias a ti, Rose- habló la rubia, y la aludida se sonrojó, -Se que tenía meses sin llamarte por tu nombre pero debes entenderme ¿no?

-Por supuesto- sonrió con superioridad, -Los celos son muy fuertes.

-Yo no estaba celosa- mintió.

-Lo estabas, cariño- intervino Blue hablando a su novia, Verónica Adams.

-Tú no hables porque todo este juego lo inventaste seguramente tú ¿no?

-Para que te dieras cuenta que soy el hombre de tu vida, amor.

-En fin,- habló Rose pues se sentía de más, -Me alegra por ustedes, sean felices.

-Gracias Rose- dijo Blue.

-Espero encuentres con quien ser feliz algún día- deseó Verónica.

-Gracias… supongo.

-Cuídate, Rose-

Se despidieron mientras la pareja emprendió su caminata. Rose se limitó a observarlos solamente; pudo notar que los enamorados cada tanto se deban un corto beso y se abrazaban suavemente sin motivo aparente. Ella sonrió. En realidad era muy bonito aquello del amor.

¿Encontraría ella con quien ser asi de feliz?

Sonrió con ironía, hace unos meses le parecería una ridiculez la idea de encontrar ese alguien especial aquí en Hogwarts durante su adolescencia, porque aunque ella es dura, en realidad, es muy enamoradiza, pero, sinceramente, veía imposible un amor verdadero para esta época. Aunque si lo pensaba quizás no era tan imposible.

-Weasley- escuchó la voz de Scorpius. Habló sin sentimientos, frío y sereno, como siempre.

-Malfoy- respetó su tono y usó el mismo.

-Donde siempre-

-Es probable- suspiró, comenzó a caminar con una mirada perdida y logrando que la máscara fría del Sly se desvaneciera para preocuparse por ella.

Desde hace varios días notaba como la Weasley se volvía un tanto distante, pero sin renunciar a su lado salvaje; francamente, venía pensando que su aptitud era directamente personal con él porque notaba como se comportaba de forma natural con sus amigos y los estúpidos que osaban a acercársele.

Aunque podía ser que solo él era capaz de ver más allá que la fortaleza que la Weasley le mostraba al mundo, y, posiblemente, Scorpius ya veía tras el muro, pero ¿por qué él tendría esa ventaja?

Era un tema delicado y cuya investigación le causaba miedo. No obstante, él ya se había propuesto solucionar todo aquello lo más pronto posible, pero ¿Cuándo?. Quizás en su siguiente encuentro podría tratar de descifrarlo, pero…

Un momento!

¿Desde cuando le importaba la leoncita?

Justo cuando iba a responder esa pregunta su amigo Nott apareció en escena para ir a ver el entrenamiento de los Ravenclaw. -Idiota- pensó Scorpius antes de verse arrastrado por él.


	12. 11

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Me presento: soy Diana (liRose) vivo en Venezuela y mi pareja favorita es RON&HERMIONE pero desde hace unos meses la pareja Rose-Scorpius ha imperado con cierta fuerza pero no sobrepasando mis Rose-OC que son invaluables para mi. En fin, esta viñeta o serie de viñetas (aun no se) se irá desenvolviendo con lentitud basándose en el amor Rose y Scorpius que se generó con dificultad y se propagó en sus cuerpos tan silenciosamente como una enfermedad mortal. **_

_**Sin más preámbulos:**_

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡Leer! Puede contener escenas fuertes o subidas de tono, no es recomendable para aquellos cuyas frágiles mentes no sean aptas para ellos. Preferiblemente para mayores de 16 años o quien lo desee pero está en voluntad de cada quien. Yo ya hice la advertencia.**

_Si los protagonistas le suenan familiares es porque los creo Jotaká hace varios ayeres, por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los creados por mi y la trama en general. _

_**. + * Rose y Scorpius * + . **_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_***-- **_**MALA CONDUCTA**_** --***_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

El brillo de la Luna Llena llegaba con fuerza sobre el legendario castillo cuya historia parecía llenarse cada días más. Por extraño que parezca a las siete de la noche ya el silencio era agobiante por los pasillos de Hogwarts. El motivo, muy simple: El baile de Hallowen. Apenas estaban a 15, pero ya la honorable directora había dado la orden que depende del orden del colectivo escolar, es decir, los estudiantes, habría el fulano baile. Es por eso, que muchos respetaban la nueva normativa.

Todos, excepto dos personas en partícular. Uno de ellos estaba acompañado.

Ellos podrían ser prefectos y conocer las normas del colegio tanto como las oraciones de una religión, pero en cuanto a obedecerla, pues ninguno de los dos tenía la suficiente cantidad de genes desarrollado respecto a ello. Estaba en su ADN el desobedecer e infringir reglas como se pudiera, la diferencia a sus generaciones anteriores era que a ellos nunca los habían descubierto.

Está tanto en el león como en la serpiente ser impredecible, es por ello, y mucho más, que todo puede pasar cuando ambos se juntan. Ellos trataron de hablar para solucionar sus propios problemas pero, como siempre, las cosas se llevaron a tal punto de ir más allá de lo pensado.

-¿Sabes? Esta situación se está haciendo demasiado repetitiva - habló Scorpius tras encontrar la estabilidad de su voz, besarse con una chica nunca era fácil, aunque con ella sonaba amargado.

-Lógico- soltó con voz chillona la chica rubia, -Eres mi novio y merezco ser _atendida_, Corpy- se acercó para un nuevo beso.

-No me llames así- respondió muy serio, pero ella ya se había acercado lo suficiente como para besarlo apasionadamente. Colocó sus brazos tras su cuello y Scorpius correspondió al beso, -Alisa no creo que…

-¿Qué sea correcto?- se burló ella sin alejarse ni un ápice, -¿Pero que tonterías dices? Estamos en el baño de prefectos y somos novios es perfectamente natural. Además, -habló con voz melosa, -Apenas estoy comenzando.

De igual manera, Scorpius no estaba convencido. Algo le estaba evitando comportarse como siempre con ella, fingiendo suspiros y fingiendo estar complacido con sus _trabajos_, últimamente no había satisfacción para con él con ella. Ni Alisa ni ninguna de sus juguetes de semana le eran lo suficientemente buenas como para ser un reto, solo Weasley lo lograba. Ella no se dejaba dominar como todas _esas_, incluida su novia, quienes se dejaban llevar, caían rendidas para hacer lo que él deseara, en cambio, la castaña rojiza, luchaba por conseguir dominancia y colocaba las cosas difíciles.

-Yo creo que es suficiente- habló con voz dura y autoritaria el joven Sly a su novia sobre el lavamanos, -Debemos irnos. No espero ser yo el culpable que no haya baile.

-No- lo detuvo jalándolo de la corbata, robándole un apasionado beso que lo obligó a colocar sus manos en la cintura de ella para alejarla. –Estas muy cambiado, Corpy- hizo un puchero, pero sin perder sus años de modales, -Y me estas dejando de lado, eso no me gusta nada. Seguramente, a nuestros padres no les gustaría eso, Scorpius. Soy tu novia y tu futura esposa, merezco…

-¡Wow!- se alejó de golpe y ella casi se cae, -¿Esposa?- preguntó con cara de espanto a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa triunfadora y afirmativa, -Nadie ha hablado de matrimonio y mucho menos contigo. Tengo solo 17 años no estoy listo para ese paso.

-Pues mis padres se comprometieron desde los 17 años-

-Esos eran otros tiempos. Comprometían a los hijos como si de objetos se tratara, pero ahora no- aclaró con seguridad, -Mis padres se casaron porque querían no por obligación.

-No me interesa, finalmente- respondió fríamente a su argumento, -Yo seré la señora Malfoy por qué de no ser yo ¿quién sería?- Scorpius no dijo nada, pero una imagen de una joven esbelta cuyo rostro no vio apareció en su mente, -¿Lo ves? Somos perfectos.

-Nada de eso. Además, no estamos comprometidos ¿qué te hace pensar que serás mi esposa?

-Llevo contigo más de un mes de noviazgo- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, -Eso me da atribuciones solo me hace falta el anillo y…

-Anillo que nunca tendrás de mí- advirtió el chico que estaba dispuesto a irse, pero ella fue directo a él para abrazarlo por detrás y parándose de puntitas alcanzó la oreja de su novio.

-No peleemos- susurró mientras pasaba su lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja, -No perdamos tiempo-

Aunque trató de resistirse, su parte hombre calló más rápido de lo esperado, y al sorpresa vino de parte de la chica cuando Scorpius se volteó y la empujó contra una pared fría del baño para besarla apasionadamente. Su sonrisa se expandió convirtiéndose en una de placer al sentir los labios de él sobre su cuello. –Gané, pensó.

Desde hace rato, una chica esbelta venía de la torre de Gryffindor con su ropa escolar y la capa puesta. Tenía su mano en uno de los bolsillos donde llevaba una nota escrita por una caligrafía prolija que decía:

_Quiero hablar contigo, Weasley._

_Espérame donde siempre._

_S.M._

Esa nota le había llegado a la hora de DCAO. Por extraño que parezca, tras revisar esa nota de parte de la serpiente se sintió muy bien. Una sonrisa le duró todo el día, lo único era que sinceramente no entendía el por qué de su repentina felicidad. Llegó a su destino, dejó sus pensamientos atrás, se arregló rápidamente su uniforme antes de entrar al baño de prefectos, aun llevaba su sonrisa cuando al abrir la puerta vio como Scorpius besaba con desesperación el cuello de Alisa, su novia. Su corazón se detuvo por dos escasos segundos y al tercer segundo solo pudo hacer notar su presencia aclarándose la garganta. Alisa se sintió satisfecha al ver a la prefecta.

-Hola, Weasley- saludó Alisa saboreando sus palabras y suspirando de placer. Al decir ese apellido Scorpius se detuvo y alarmado se consiguió con la mirada azul noche. -¿Vas usar el baño?

-No sabía que estaba ocupado- respondió ella con la voz prácticamente natural. Corrió la mirada hacia ella, olvidándose de él, -Lo iba usar, pero dispongan de él. Solo les pido que tranquen la puerta.

-Es que cuando se está en _esto_ es difícil es prever detalles- aseguró sonriente la rubia.

-Seguramente-

-Bueno,- carraspeó aun sin mirarlo aunque él buscaba su mirada, -Zabini, Malfoy- se despidió, y antes de recibir respuesta cerró la puerta.

-Sigamos en lo nuestro- susurró Alisa comenzando a desabotonar la camisa de su novio. Pero aunque Scorpius respondía a sus caricias se sentía hastiado.

-Debo irme. Nos vemos- Se fue, pero contrario de dejar a una malhumorada Zabini, dejó a una muy feliz Alisa. Sería la única señora Malfoy.

*-*-*-*

Asimismo, llegando a la Sala Común de los Leones, la chica Weasley caminaba con la cabeza alta, pero con su alma un tanto pisoteada. No se explicaba lo que había pasado ni lo que había sentido en esos segundos, pero lo sintió horrible. Aunque la curiosidad le decía que tratara de averiguar lo que pasaba, ella prefirió no hacerlo. Ya iba llegando a las escaleras, tenía una mirada triste y sentía que algo la molestaba en la vista, justo llegaba a los primeros escalones cuando chocó golpeándose con la estatua. Un dolor horrible quedó en su pie e instantáneamente, demasiado rápido para ser de dolor, sintió una pequeña lágrima escapando por su ojos izquierdo. Se limpió la cara y siguió su trayecto.

Alguien fue testigo de eso. Blenda observó como ella chocó y vio la lágrima salir de sus ojos; se extrañó, eso no era normal. En sus 7 años conociendo a Rose nunca la había visto derramar una sola lágrima, ¿sería por el golpe o por algo más?

-*-*-*-*-*-

_**Esta es la otra viñeta. Es algo triste, pero de aquí todo dará un cambio. Lo que no garantizo es que este cambio sea para bien o para mal. Eso es un misterio incluso para mí.**_

_**Esta viñeta va dedicada a Tatii! Seguiré respondiendo a los comentarios y dedicaré viñetas de forma anónima a cada una, como lo he hecho hasta ahora. Tatii! No eres ni la primera ni la última. **_

_**Besitos y gracias ^^**_


	13. 12

¡Hola!

Me presento: soy Diana (liRose) vivo en Venezuela y mi pareja favorita es RON&HERMIONE pero desde hace unos meses la pareja Rose-Scorpius ha imperado con cierta fuerza pero no sobrepasando mis Rose-OC que son invaluables para mi. En fin, esta viñeta o serie de viñetas (aun no se) se irá desenvolviendo con lentitud basándose en el amor Rose y Scorpius que se generó con dificultad y se propagó en sus cuerpos tan silenciosamente como una enfermedad mortal.

Sin más preámbulos:

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡Leer! Puede contener escenas fuertes o subidas de tono, no es recomendable para aquellos cuyas frágiles mentes no sean aptas para ellos. Preferiblemente para mayores de 16 años o quien lo desee pero está en voluntad de cada quien. Yo ya hice la advertencia.**

_Si los protagonistas le suenan familiares es porque los creo Jotaká hace varios ayeres, por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los creados por mí y la trama en general. _

.

.

.

.

.

. + * **Rose y Scorpius** * + .

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-- MALA CONDUCTA --*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Los días habían pasado con mucha velocidad. Sin preverlo ya era 30 de octubre y al día siguiente, el sábado para ser precisos, ya sería el ansiado baile. Muchas alumnas ya tenían sus disfraces, maquillaje y lo más importante, la pareja. El Gran Salón ya mostraba los primeros signos de celebración y todas las mesas, de las Cuatro Legendarias Casas, compartían un evento en común. Muchos ya tenía establecidos sus planes y sin importar a que casa perteneciera la pareja, compartían el desayuno. Aunque la celebración era de Hallowen, para muchos se podía percibir el amor en el aire.

-Odio Hallowen- declaró una chica de 7mo curso a su mejor amiga. –Es una reverenda tontería celebrarlo.

-Lo dices con demasiado desprecio amiga mía- se atrevió a decir la oji-azul. –Cálmate que mi primo Albus no te altere.

-Pero si él me arruinó la cita con Tomas y hemos terminado- bramó enojada.

-Mientras eran novios ¿aun lo llamabas por el apellido?- se extrañó Rose desde su cama.

-Bueno, es que… ¡Rose! No desvíes el tema. El único motivo por el cual voy al baile es por ti, nada más.

-Y de seguro ese traje seductor de torturadora con látigo y todo no tiene nada que ver ¿verdad?- dijo con ironía la Weasley.

-Por supuesto que no- aseguró colorada volteándose a ver por la ventana.

-Que bueno- se levantó al espejo y miró con asombro el desorden de sus compañeras de curso, -Increíble que Brown tenga una cita- dijo con asombro.

-Es una tonta y va contra cada hombre que tenga en frente ¿Qué esperabas?- se giró a ver a su amiga.

-Pelirroja me sombras- la vio a través del reflejo, sonrió amena.

-Rose- la chica la miró atendiendo a su llamado, -¿No tienes pareja?

-No-

-¿Por qué? Siempre te llueven chicos y para estos eventos siempre tienes parejas. ¿Nadie te lo pidió?- cuestionó con asombro.

-Me lo pidieron, pero no tengo ganas de ir en 'pareja'.

-¿Por?

-Nada en partícular- aseguró, pero dejó de mirar a su amiga a los ojos. Lo que le indicó a Blenda que su amiga ocultaba algo. –De verdad. No te preocupes.

-¿Debes contarme algo? ¿Algo ocurrió?

-No es nada- soltó una risita al ver la cara de su amiga, -Nada realmente importante. Quizás lo fue, pero de momento es solo un recuerdo.

-Es que has tenido tu mirada algo desviada y una sonrisa triste. Los que te conocemos lo sabemos bien.

-Ya pasó.-

La pelirroja tenía razón. Después de ver a Malfoy y a Zabini en situaciones comprometedoras en el baño (cosa que Blenda no sabía), Rose duró como alma en pena sin intensión, pero asi fue. Ella no lograba sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza, era asfixiante pensar que todo lo que ellos –Scorpius y ella- _hacían_ fuera igual con la novia y muchas más. Al meditarlo, era evidente que eso pasaría, es más, ella debió preverlo porque Scorpius no era un hombre de una sola mujer. De hecho se recriminó el estar pensando lo contrario a basa de ilusiones tontas. Desde el incidente ella no se había reunido con Malfoy, él había logrado abordarla, pero ella siempre lograba estar acompañada en el momento justo.

-¿Segura?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien- aunque no creía mucho, pero debía confiar en las palabras de su amiga, al menos por ahora… -En fin, ¿tienes el traje que tanto querías?

-Asi es- sonrió con malicia, -Este baile será espectacular- sonrió como hacía días no lo hacía.

-Esa es la sonrisa que me gusta ver en ti, amiga- la aludida sonrió agradecida y ambas rieron un buen rato. Blendy notó que su amiga estaba en algo.

*-*-*-*-*

Básicamente, él había perdido total rastro de la Weasley desde hace ya varios días. Aunque Alisa insistía con el tema de culminar su _trabajo_ él se rehusaba a hacerlo. Tenía que hablar con _Rose_ porque de algún modo pensaba que la extraña opresión en su pecho se iría por completo. Por más que intentó abordarla, ella siempre estaba acompañada, y aunque se llevaba excelente con Albus, bueno, hay ciertos temas que no se hablan con un amigo presente. Tras verse frustrado se dijo a si mismo que hablaría con ella en le baile, tan solo esperaba que no tuviera _pareja_.

-Hola, Scorpius- saludó Tomas al rubio estrechando su mano y sentándose con él a las 9:54pm, la fiesta de Halloween dio comienzo a las 9:00pm. -¿Esperas a Alisa?

-Algo así- suspiró molesto y cansado, -Llevo más de media hora esperando.

-Seguro esta preparándose para ti- sonrió pícaramente.

-Da igual- se levantó y dejó a su amigo asombrado, -¿Vienes?

-¿La vas a dejar?- preguntó anonadado su amigo caminado con él hacia la salida, -Imposible.

-Ella sabe el camino- respondió indiferente el rubio.

Ambos salieron de allí, pero solo minuto después que ellos salieran, una rubia bajaba con calma por las escaleras de la torre de Slytherin. Comprobó que estaba sola y sonrió. Si hubiera testigos podrían decir que ella parecía complacida con lo sucedido, y el hecho de vestir un simple pijama de noche con su cabello revuelto, pues daba cosas que entender. –Genial- murmuró antes de subir con su sonrisa pícara.

*-*-*-*-*

-Ya estamos aquí. Y estamos sin parejas- habló Nott. A lo lejos vio a una morena de ojos claros, le sonrió y decidió despedirse de su amigo, -Suerte, Scorpius. Ya tengo pareja-

-Igualmente- respondió. Estaba sentado en una mesa mientras varias parejas disfrutaban de la variada música; el ambiente, los disfraces y la presencia animosa de los estudiantes hacía de este evento un tanto especial. Aunque había mujeres linda que le coqueteaban, Scorpius buscaba a la Weasley para _entablar_ ciertos puntos. Vigilaba la puerta una y otra vez; nadie con las características de _ella_ aparecía por la puerta del Gran Salón.

Él llevaba un elegante traje negro. No era un traje en partícular, pero le daba ese realismo de la gran Sangre Pura que corre por sus venas. La camisa blanca y la corbata, para variar, una extraña mini combinación de los colores de su casa. Se veía realmente guapo, y cada una de las miradas embobadas de las chicas de años menores era una clara prueba de ello. Varias chiquillas se le acercaban con ganas de algo más que una simple amistad y cuando menos se lo esperaba dos chicas entraron al Gran Salón. Scorpius se detuvo a verlas, la primera llevaba un traje de cuero de torturadora con látigo incluido, pero aunque la primera se veía realmente sexy, la segunda es la que obtuvo su atención, una chica de cabello castaño rojizo más largo de lo normal, de vestido negro cuya tela se arrastraba al suelo con cada paso firme, una delicadas pero desgastadas alas a su espalda y un maquillaje provocador al igual que sus labios rojos pasión.

-Miren es Rose- habló un chico de 5º embobado a su amigo quien colocó exactamente la misma mirada que el anterior.

Scorpius no caía de su asombro. Ese maravilloso manjar… ese ángel… ese ser divino… ese trozo de tentación era…

-Rose Weasley, un ángel caído- murmuró un chico italiano que pasó junto a él directo a recibir con un elegante saludo a la chica, quien, para malestar del rubio, aceptó gustosa ser su pareja de baile.

*-*-*-*-*

_**Hola de nuevo. Quiero agradecer los reviews y mandarles besos con abrazos electrónicos. En fin, me alegra el apoyo que tiene la historia y ustedes me animan a seguir. Hoy ha sido un día un tanto triste porque discutí con mi mejor amiga porque ya casi no se hablan con mi otra mejor amiga. Pero, a pesar de todo, traje una viñeta medianamente buena que es la introducción a la siguientes viñetas con relación al baile. Scorpius jugó con fuego y Rose es el más peligroso fuego de todos. Además, ya le salió competencia al rubio, nada más y nada menos, que un italiano. ¿Quién es? Lo sabremos en la próxima.**_

_**Esta viñeta está dedicada a las lectoras "anónimas" como **__**jjaacckkyy!! Y FannyLu.**_


	14. NO ES CAP ES UNA DISCULPA

_**NO HAY CAPÍTULO. DISCULPEN.**_

Mis niñas, les escribo esto para disculparme de antemano por la ausencia que haré al foro y a mis trabajos. Estoy en un momento muy triste porque acaba de fallecer mi tío, mi único tío materno, con quien viví momentos felices y quien siempre me consideró como su hija. Él estuvo muchos meses enfermo y el 26 de abril cumplió sus primeros y únicos 50 años de vida. Mi tío _**Mario**_ es, era y siempre será mi _tío favorito,_ lo amo y lo adoro siempre. Si mi Dios se le llevó fue porque le tuvo misericordia y decidió que no sufriera más. Murió esta mañana, hoy 13 de mayo de 2009 a las 6:00AM, amaneció más temprano que nunca y un pequeño lucero iluminaba el cielo; créanlo o no, justo cuando yo miré por la ventana y el amanecer me embobó resultaba ser que era que mi tío se iba. Se despidió de mi y lo se. No indagaré más ni divagaré más porque no es caso y, además, ya no veo las letras ya que mis lágrimas caen por mi rostro, una tras otra.

No se por cuanto tiempo me ausentaré, mañana es el entierro y luego vienen los rezos por lo que se me hace difícil tener ánimos. Yo estoy tranquila sin remordimientos, pero el dolor de su ausencia de quien fuera mi segundo papá es muy grande.

No es una 'adiós', es un 'nos vemos pronto'.

Chao mis amigas y sepan comprenderme.

Gracias.

Atte: Una sobrina triste.

Diana.

13/05/2009

9:55AM

Táchira, Venezuela.


	15. 13

¡Hola!

Me presento: soy Diana (liRose) vivo en Venezuela y mi pareja favorita es RON&HERMIONE pero desde hace unos meses la pareja Rose-Scorpius ha imperado con cierta fuerza pero no sobrepasando mis Rose-OC que son invaluables para mi. En fin, esta viñeta o serie de viñetas (aun no se) se irá desenvolviendo con lentitud basándose en el amor Rose y Scorpius que se generó con dificultad y se propagó en sus cuerpos tan silenciosamente como una enfermedad mortal.

Sin más preámbulos:

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡Leer! Puede contener escenas fuertes o subidas de tono, no es recomendable para aquellos cuyas frágiles mentes no sean aptas para ellos. Preferiblemente para mayores de 16 años o quien lo desee pero está en voluntad de cada quien. Yo ya hice la advertencia.**

_Si los protagonistas le suenan familiares es porque los creo Jotaká hace varios ayeres, por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los creados por mí y la trama en general. _

.

.

.

.

.

. + * **Rose y Scorpius** * + .

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-- MALA CONDUCTA --*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Estas muy hermosa, Rose.- halagó el joven mago italiano.

-Tú también pero,- respondió mientras bailaba, -tú sabes mi nombre y yo no se el tuyo.

-Llámame Paolo-

-¿Es tu verdadero nombre?- cuestionó mientras daba una vuelta, la música era movida.

-Esta noche lo es- su mirada azul tras el antifaz color plata brilló, y Rose correspondió a una mirada alegre, -He escuchado mucho de ti.

-En cambio yo no- confrontó.

-Ya sabrás más de mí, pero ahora disfrutemos este momento- pidió. Se quedaron muy cerca por la pieza que se tocaba y él aprovechó para susurrarle: -Simplemente hermosa.

-Gracias- se sonrojó un tanto.

-Es un placer- siguieron con el baile un rato más.

-¿Te puedo hacer unas preguntas para satisfacer mi curiosidad?- preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

-Por supuesto, bella dama.

-Gracias. Bueno, ¿Yo te conozco? Es decir, ¿estudias en Hogwarts?

-No me conoces, realmente. Pero vine aquí porque aparentemente me usaron para darle celos a alguien.

-Bien- se aclaró la garganta, -¿Qué te impulsó a pedirme ser tu pareja de baile?

-¿Qué te impulsó a ti?- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Yo pregunté primero-

-Respóndeme-

-Curiosidad y, quizás, un buen presentimiento- se sinceró.

-Buena respuesta, señorita Weasley. Aunque lo mío es más profundo.

-¿En serio?-

-Claro. Llegué hasta usted porque mi interés va más allá del profesional, -Rose lo miró extrañada, -porque usted de verdad movió algo en mi, señorita.

-¿Y lo dices con tanta naturalidad?

-Es la verdad-

-Gracias, pero me debes más preguntas-

-Que serán respondidas en su momento- respondió tranquilo.

-Por cierto, -acotó Rose al girar,- evadiste mi pregunta sobre qué si estudiabas en Hogwarts ¿Por qué?

-Porque respondértela sería explicarte de una vez quien soy- respondió, -Además, nadie de quien me conoce, solo una persona, saben que estoy aquí entre ustedes. Los demás creen que no vine.

-¿Demás? ¿Quiénes?- interrogó sin saber.

-Ya lo sabrás- terminó de decir al finalizar la canción, -¿Quieres alguna bebida, señorita?

-Me encantaría un poco de agua- respondió con una leve sonrisa que no podía compararse con la sonrisa seductora del joven.

Rose estaba verdaderamente sorprendida con ese chico. Parecía calido, sencillo y había una extraña aura buena a su alrededor. En realidad, no creía en aquello, pero ese tal _Paolo_ podía lograr fácilmente que sus creencias cambiaran. Incluso, por breves y cortos instantes, olvido su lucha interna respecto a cierto rubio de mirada tormentosamente seductora. Suspiró aliviada. Esta noche podía considerarse como una noche de cambio porque las circunstancias parecían ameritarlo; primero que nada, conseguía el traje de 'ángel caído' que tanto había deseado, segundo, resulta ser que ese chico (Paolo) demostraba dotes de una caballerosidad innata, cosa no muy común entre los adolescentes de la época. Rose con una sonrisa tranquila, sumada a la expresión de 'acabo de ganarme el premio mayor' pretendía dirigirse a una de las mesas, donde, minutos antes, había visto a su mejor amiga entablar una fuerte 'discusión con lengua sin palabras', es decir, un beso fogoso con un extraño enmascarado que hasta donde recordaba no era su novio porque él iría de hombre lobo. _Interesante__** –**_pensó. Sonrió nuevamente y después de echarle un vistazo a la mesa de bocadillos, del otro lado de la pista, para ver a su compañero de baile para hacer una seña levantando la mano, pero otra suave, blanca y fina mano tomo delicadamente la suya evitando así que lograra su objetivo. Molesta con el quien fuere, iba a replicar, pero cuando antes de mediar palabras el aroma masculino del Slytherin llegó a sus fosas nasales robándole una sonrisa inconcientemente

-¿A quién le robaste el traje?- interrogó ella comenzando a bailar con él al tomar el rubio la iniciativa, -Ese no es tu traje.

Lleva un traje negro si, pero una máscara diferente, un sombrero, una capa y una espada de esgrima en el lado izquierdo. Diferente, aunque igual de guapo.

-Me ves mucho ¿verdad?- sonrió galantemente.

-No más de lo necesario, Malfoy.

-Eso es importante- la giró y la luz bajó inmediatamente dándole la oportunidad de pegarla a su cuerpo y susurrarle a la oreja, -Yo también te observo.

El estremecimiento en su cuerpo fue inconciente y perceptible. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral desde principio a fin, sumado a la posibilidad de un colapso mental al sentir y escuchar esa sensual confesión que sin saber por qué ocasionó revuelo en su cuerpo. Quiso ignorar la posibilidad de que Malfoy se hubiera percatado de lo que logró, ella quiso engañarse con eso y lo consiguió, pero, en realidad, Scorpius pudo sentir completamente las sensaciones de la chica no por nada la _conocía a la perfección._ De un momento a otro la luz regresó y con ella el golpe a la realidad ya que él la terminó de girar para verla a los ojos, y cuando iban a expresar balbuceos, _Paolo_ regresó con las bebidas y con tranquilidad y mucha educación dijo:

-Me devuelves a mi pareja de baile,- Rose y Scorpius se separaron, -Entenderás que chicas así no se deben perder- le dijo al rubio, sonrió para mirar al 'ángel caído' y agregó, -son difíciles de conseguir. Ten, _Rose_. –Ella recibió el agua entre nerviosa y agradecida, el italiano notó su incomodidad por lo que agregó: -¿Nos vamos?

-Si- dijo, sin mirar al rubio emprendió la caminata con su acompañante.

-¿Quién es la chica, Scorp?- preguntó un Sly que se acercaba a los pocos minutos.

-Es nadie y es todo- respondió insumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó sin entender el chico vestido de duende.

-Solamente mía- respondió encaminándose para dejar al chico duende solo y más confundido.

Scorpius se fue de allí con una sola conclusión: _Ese estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la gryffindor no fue casualidad. Algo debía significar, pero ¿qué cosa?_ De una u otra forma él llegó con una sonrisa a su habitación. El baile seguía, pero él había conseguido más de lo que hubiera deseado. Algo desconocido y, aparentemente, atrayente.

*-*-*-*

_**Regreso tras días de ausencia, días de lágrimas que parecen no acabarse. La ausencia de mi tío sigue en mí, pero eso no detendrá mis metas a seguir porque en nunca hubiese deseado ser un obstáculo para que yo cumpliera mis propios objetivos. ¡Te quiero tío Mario! Le dedico este cap que justamente a las 6:00AM del miércoles pasado (día y hora en que murió) comencé a escribir y que tan solo hoy me atrevo a terminar. **_

_**Gracias a todas! No respondí personalmente pero intentaré comenzar a lograrlo, además, de regresar a mis acostumbradas viñetas o caps diarios. ¡Mil gracias a tods! **_

_**Nos leemos!**_

_**Dejen comentarios ;) **_

_**Atte.: Diana lirose Multicolor **_

_**20/05/2009**_

_**-miércoles- **_


	16. XIV

¡Hola!

_**Bueno, primero que nada, agradezco a todos y a todas aquellas quienes me dejaron reviews o MP ¡GRACIAS!. En segundo lugar, quiero aclarar ciertos criterios importantes de esta viñeta:**_

_**Se darán a conocer: la realidad del enmascarado, quien es el fulano 'italiano' y un dato importantísimo que deberán leer.**_

_**Si tuviera que darle nombre a esta partícular viñeta, pues la llamaría: 'Espera lo inesperado' **_

_**Espero reviews. (=**_

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡Leer! Puede contener escenas fuertes o subidas de tono, no es recomendable para aquellos cuyas frágiles mentes no sean aptas para ellos. Preferiblemente para mayores de 16 años o quien lo desee pero está en voluntad de cada quien. Yo ya hice la advertencia.**

_Si los protagonistas le suenan familiares es porque los creo Jotaká hace varios ayeres, por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los creados por mí y la trama en general. _

.

.

.

.

.

. + * **Rose y Scorpius** * + .

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-- MALA CONDUCTA --*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Muy dulces sean tus sueños, Rose Weasley- habló con acento italiano habló el joven de antifaz. –Que las más bellas criaturas dominen tu sendero de anhelos-

-Muchas gracias, Paolo- soltó una pequeña risa encantada, y agregó, muy observadoramente, -Hablas como todo un caballero aristocrático.

-Tengo mis motivos para ello- respondió.

-Me lo dirás ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto. Feliz Noche- se despidieron educadamente a la puerta del Gran Salón,-Descansa.

-Igualmente-

Rose subió tranquilamente hacia su torre, y de allí, al ver la soledad de la Sala Común de los leones, se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas de 7mo. Sinceramente, no estaba de humor para aguantar la soledad de su fría habitación y decidió que ir con su mejor amiga es lo mejor.

Al llegar a la alcoba, pudo notar la ausencia de su mejor amiga. Observó el reloj de la habitación y pudo leer 2:14am. Se impresionó. ¿Eran más de las 2.00am y su mejor amiga, la casta y dulce Blendy, fuera a estas horas? ¡Imposible!- exclamó su subconsciente. Pero la realidad era otra; su amiga no estaba a esta hora en su habitación. De inmediato recordó el beso apasionado con el extraño enmascarado y se preguntó: ¿Estará con él?

-De una u otra forma me lo dirá mañana- murmuró y se acercó a la que fue por seis largos, cómodos, intranquilos y apasionantes años, su cama.

Se aseguró de no despertar a sus compañera y buscó entre el baúl de su mejor amiga pelirroja una pijama que le había dejado a guardar a ella. Al encontrarla pudo ver que el color era gris, era extraño porque hasta donde recordaba su color favorito es el morado.

-Rosalie, duérmete- se auto reprendió antes de quedar apaciblemente dormida. Pero antes de hacerlo dos imágenes de caballeros enmascarados luchando cruzó por su mente.

*-*

-Si…- murmuró una voz alegre por el amplio pasillo del quinto piso. Estaba desolado, o al menos, eso pensaba él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió una segunda voz.

-Gracias por la hospitalidad… _viejo amigo_- respondió el chico.

-De nada-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

-Eso te lo pregunté primero. Pero te diré porque estoy de buena gente. Estoy aquí, porque me iba a encontrar con un antiguo amiga para nuestras acostumbradas conversaciones.

-¿En serio?- preguntó, y él asintió –Increíble coincidencia. Yo también- se explicó.

-Déjate de tonterías, Potter-

-Oh vamos Scorpius, es una buena broma- rió Albus a costillas de su amigo Scorpius.

-Si, como quieras- se sentó en su sillón y siguió con su lectura, pero antes que Albus pudiera tomar asiento comentó: -Por la hora que llegas y la facha que traes supongo que te fue muy _bien_ en el baile ¿no?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- fingió no entender.

-Porque traes la cara de tonto y, no podemos olvidar, que sigues trayendo tu traje de enmascarado sin prejuicios o moral.

-No te puedes imaginar los beneficios que trae un antifaz, amigo mío.- sonrió sentándose en su silla cerca de la chimenea.

Ambos estaban en un antiguo salón olvidado. Fue usada, para el siglo X, como Sala Común del Profesorado.

-Me lo puedo imaginar- determinó. Tanto el Slytherin como el Gryffindor tenían motivos para justificar sus palabras. Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos pensaba hablar al respecto.

-Por cierto,- continuó la serpiente, -¿Conoces algún italiano que estudie aquí o algo por el estilo?

-No- contestó tranquilo, pero agregó –la única chica italiana que conozco es Blendy- colocó una cara de tonto al recordar algo, aunque siguió –Y no tiene familia aparte de sus padres y hermanos aquí en Inglaterra. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que me pareció escuchar un rumor sobre un italiano en la fiesta- desvió el tema.

-De acuerdo- suspiró tomando un ejemplar de 'Escobas de plata' (Revista sobre escobas y su mantenimiento) –Bueno, si recuerdo algo- Scorpius prestó atención a su amigo, -Me parece haber escuchado a Mcgonagall que iba llegar un nuevo profesor para la materia de Runas-

-¿Y?- preguntó sin entender, -¿Eso tiene que ver?

-Si, porque el susodicho profesor es italiano- aclaró.

-¿Qué?- saltó de su puesto, -Imposible-

-Asi es. No recuerdo apellido, pero su nombre es _Paolo_.

-No…

*-*-*

-¿Dónde estuviste?- preguntó la castaña rojiza a una chica en el baño. La chica aun llevaba su traje de Halloween, mientras su amiga una pijama de dormir.

-Buen día, Rose. No dormí contigo, asi que aunque sea salúdame.

-Y gracias a Merlín no lo hice, porque yo no formo trío con nadie.- aclaró haciendo mueca de asco, pero saludándola de igual manera.

-¡Rose!- se escandalizó su amiga Blendy.

-No te preocupes por despertar a las demás, pese a ser las 7am, todas están más que dormidas por el alcohol.

-Bien, entonces cierra la puerta- pidió para comenzar a cuchichear.

-¿Dónde dormiste? Y ¿con quién?- inquirió Rose mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

-No seas mal pensada, 'mente abierta'- le pidió, -Estuve toda la noche hablando con un enmascarado. Hace pocas horas nos separamos, y él (creo) tomó caminó para el cuarto o quinto piso.

-¿Solo hablaron?- dudó Rose.

-Claro. Ni modo- aseguró.

-Te acuerdas que tienes novio ¿verdad?

-Naturalmente, ¿por qué crees que no pasó nada?

-¿Era el chico con quien discutiste con lengua sin palabras?- Rose es una chica que va directo al grano, sin tangentes y cargando todo el carácter de su lado. Es todo un orgullo para los Weasley desde hace generaciones.

-Eres muy sutil ¿verdad?- su amiga Rose sonrió como única respuesta, -Si, ese mismo.

-Bien- Rose ya creía saber quien era el enmascarado. Tenía sus sospechas, porque si algo podía reconocer era ese estilo de disfraz.

*-*-*

_**Aquí termina la viñeta (que ahora parecen minis caps jajaja)**_

_**Espero dejen reviews y ojalá y pasemos los 100 en poco tiempo.**_

_**Gracias por todo y nos leemos!**_

_**Besitos ^^**_

_**liRose Multicolor**_

_**-Martes 26/05/2009-**_

_**Diana (=**_


	17. XV EDITADO

_**¡Hola! Gracias por los comentarios. Quiero decir que de apoco voy superando lo sucedido y no me daré por vencida. (;**_

_**Les dejaré esta viñeta para aclarar ciertas conversaciones. Aunque debo decir que aquí la pareja central son Rose&Scorpius, por lo tanto, la pareja albus/OC aparecerán esporádicamente y eventualmente cuando sea necesario o –como siempre ocurre- cuando mi imaginación los recuerde para alguna escena jajajaja. Es broma (ni tanto).**_

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡Leer! Puede contener escenas fuertes o subidas de tono, no es recomendable para aquellos cuyas frágiles mentes no sean aptas para ellos. Preferiblemente para mayores de 16 años o quien lo desee pero está en voluntad de cada quien. Yo ya hice la advertencia.**

_Si los protagonistas le suenan familiares es porque los creo Jotaká hace varios ayeres, por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los creados por mí y la trama en general. _

.

.

.

.

.

. + * **Rose y Scorpius** * + .

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-- MALA CONDUCTA --*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Los días pasaron y no había grandes novedades. La única noticia de gran magnitud, y en la boca de todos y todas, era la existencia de un nuevo profesor para Runas Antiguas. Dicho profesor lo habían pintado como un viejo chapado a la antigua, aburrido, barrigón, pero italiano. Aparentemente, la población femenina estaba algo perturbada ante las 'afirmaciones' de los chicos del colegio. Todos excepto Rose Weasley, a quien la apariencia de un profesor no parece importarle en lo más mínimo, porque mientras sea un excelente profesor es aceptable. Además que de momento estaba interesada en cierto enmascarado y sus cartas, asi como, caricias insinuantes. _Perfecto_- cada que pensaba en él.

*-*-*

-Buen día clase- saludó la querida profesora Mcgonagall a la clase de Runas Antiguas de 7mo año correspondiente a Gryffindor y Slytherin, -Vengo aquí con la única intención de presentarles a su nuevo profesor de Runas, para quien pido respeto y mucha comprensión. Adelante profesor.- animó al hombre, y pronto un joven de cabello castaño y mirada cristalina color azul pasaba con paso elegante y porte altivo por el centro de los grupos de banquillos.

-Wow…- murmuraban las chicas a su paso.

-Que guapo- chilló una chica de slytherin en voz baja a su compañera de mesa.

-Lindo…-

Rose al oír los murmullos decidió mirar al susodicho profesor. Había escuchado historias sobre el _reconocido_ profesor, pero no lograron ser de interés para ella. Hasta ahora. El profesor más que lindo, era guapo, y más guapo era precioso. Lo estaba admirando cuando la voz de su directora la interrumpió.

-Como podrán ver es un profesor muy joven. Se graduó hace dos años del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Roma, pero ejerce de profesor desde hace más de un año. Se darán cuenta que tiene escasos 19 años de edad y espero respeto de ustedes, especialmente, de este grupo de estudiantes.

Los miró a todos severamente.

-No lo presenté en medio de todo el Gran Salón- continuó hablando ella, -Porque no quería un escándalo de su parte, pero les recuerdo que a una sola queja de nuestro nuevo miembro del profesorado provisionalmente, pues serán juzgados por las reglas del colegio. Asimismo, -examinó a ambas casas, -No quiero discusiones ni nada por el estilo- se aclaró la garganta y acomodó sus antiguos lentes para agregar, -Bueno, profesor, lo dejo con sus clase y cualquier falla no dude en comunicármelo. Le deseo suerte- sin más salió del salón.

Rose lo miraba y de alguna manera le parecía muy familiar. Por extraño que parezca el bullicio causado por sus compañeras de casa y las serpientes no parecía molestarle. Su atención estaba presente solo en aquel guapo profesor que de seguro le dificultaría su concentración respecto a una de sus materias favoritas.

-Buen día, clase- saludó. Esa voz sonó familiar.

-Buen días, profesor- contestaron alunas voces.

-Como decía la profesora Mcgonagall, yo soy un profesor joven en esta institución, pero no estará mal decirles que exijo el mismo respeto que le brindan a otros profesores. Mi materia la imparto de una manera centrada, lógica aunque siempre dinámica. Poco a poco nos iremos entendiendo mejor- sonrió. Esa sonrisa era lo más conocido que tenía. Sin precaverse, el profesor observó con ojo crítico a sus alumnos y su mirada recayó, por cortos segundos, en Rose, para después seguir en el resto. Pero ahora con una sonrisa.

-Me han dicho de cierta rivalidad entre las casas, pero de seguro sabrán llevarse en mi clase o existirán problemas- dijo esto sin perder la sonrisa. Tras observar el techo y después su reloj, dijo -Tomen mi hora libre mientras me pongo al día con ciertas cosas- todos saltaron de sus asientos felices, pero antes que pudieran encaminarse dijo: -Mi nombre es Paolo Valentí. Soy italiano y deseó ser más que su profesor, su _amigo_.-

En este momento Rose cayó en cuenta de donde conocía dicha mirada, la sonrisa y esa voz. Era su pareja de baile, el misterioso enmascarado caballero. Los colores de la cara le subieron. Pretendía salirse de allí lo más pronto posible.

-¿Señorita Weasley?- la llamó el profesor y nadie reparó en aquello. Ella asintió –Se quedaría para que me informe de ciertas cosas, es que usted posee un excelente rendimiento en esta materia- sonrió.

-Está bien- respondió sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. No por nada era una Gryffindor.

-Perfecto-

A lo lejos y furioso con aquello salía un chico rubio de corbata verde y plata. Tras él se cerró la puerta del salón y con ella la oportunidad de interrumpir aquel encuentro entre ambos.

-Es bueno volver a verte, Rose- dijo tranquilamente.

-Es bueno verle, profesor- respondió.

-Puedes llamarme Paolo- la invitó a sentarse, y ella se recostó a la mesa, -¿Recibiste mis cartas? Porque yo recibí las tuyas.

-No sabía que eras profesor- se defendió.

-Nadie lo sabía- aclaró –Y no te lo recrimino. Además, me gustaron las cartas.

-A mi las tuyas, pero…

-Te dije que mi interés en ti no era profesional, era más bien _personal_. –la cortó, -Y nada de eso va a cambiar.

-Gracias- se sonrojó un tanto, -Pero no creo que sea correcto.

-Tú me gustas y eso no pasará aunque me digas que no es recíproco.

-Eres demasiado directo ¿lo sabías?- ambos sonríen.

-Me lo han dicho- respondió y agregó –No quiero que nuestra _relación_ cambie.

-Pese a que lo ha pasado entre nosotros estas semanas, no creo que a _eso_ le podamos llamar 'relación'

-¿Quieres que dejemos esto aquí?

-Será lo mejor. Me ocultaste algo muy importante y no se si con algo así de grande se pueda mantener una relación aparte de la profesional, por supuesto.- dijo bajándose de la mesa. Mientras él (Paolo) se acercaba desde su escritorio.

-Seguiré insistiendo- antes de acercarse lo suficiente y arrinconarla a la mesa, casi recostándola horizontalmente sobre la madera.

-¿Qué haces?- susurró nerviosa cerca de sus labios, -Nos pueden ver-

-Solo quiero que lo sepas- le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se alejó.

-Bien. Nos vemos en la siguiente clase, profesor.- dijo antes de marcharse.

-Insistiré, señorita Weasley.

De allí salió tranquila, pero algo perturbada. Nunca se había imaginado vivir algo parecido.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Aquí traje la nueva viñeta y espero les guste.**_

_**Sabrán más de la relación Paolo-Rose en la siguiente viñeta, sobre la amistad Potter-Weasley, lo ocurrido entre Rose y Paolo, asimismo, los encuentro furtivos de Malfoy sobre la Weasley. Él exigirá respeto a 'su contrato intangible'. Además, su territorio está siendo invadido y debe protegerlo ¿no?**_

_**POR CIERTO, quiero aclarar que Rose NO es ninguna **__**regalada. **__**Ella no se acuesta con quien le plazca porque le nació, no. Rose forma lazos especiales con las personas con quines comparte aquellas situaciones, sucede que ni ella misma lo percibe. De momento, ella está en un momento donde cree que Malfoy la usó y ya no hay más ''contrato'', pero que equivocada está. Rose se ha refugiado en el afecto desinteresado del italiano y aunque las cosas han subido de tono, no han llegado a algo como lo de Scorpius que ya es carnal, pasional y (aunque no lo sepan) amoroso.**_

_**NOTA: Yo no escribo caps largo de este fic por falta de tiempo (= Porque en realidad desearía poder transmitir a detalle esta relación, pero que se hace…. Jejejeje **__****_

_**Nos leemos!**_

_**Besitos ^^**_

_**.* liRose Multicolor *.**_

_**Viernes, 28 de mayo de 2009.**_


	18. XVI

_**¡Hola! Gracias por los comentarios. Quiero decir que de apoco voy superando lo sucedido y no me daré por vencida. (;**_

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡Leer! Puede contener escenas fuertes o subidas de tono, no es recomendable para aquellos cuyas frágiles mentes no sean aptas para ellos. Preferiblemente para mayores de 16 años o quien lo desee pero está en voluntad de cada quien. Yo ya hice la advertencia.**

_Si los protagonistas le suenan familiares es porque los creo Jotaká hace varios ayeres, por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los creados por mí y la trama en general. _

.

.

.

.

.

. + * **Rose y Scorpius** * + .

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-- MALA CONDUCTA --*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_-¿Dónde te has metido estos días, Weasley?- pregunta fingiendo desinterés. Sus ojos grises se posan sobre el azul noche de sus iris. _

_-Que te importa- contesta con voz quedada tras sentir la mano del chico por su cintura._

_-Mucho- susurra._

_Estaban en un estante olvidado de la biblioteca. En una zona donde los libros habían sido olvidados por poseer material obsoleto._

_Un poco de polvo, estante viejos y desgastados, unidas a una interesante ventana milenaria que solo permitía la entrada a una pequeña porción del maravilloso sol que adornaba los terrenos del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts._

_-Pues no deberías- asegura e, inútilmente, intenta irse, pero cierto par de brazos de lo impide._

_-No te habrás olvidado de nuestro contacto ¿verdad?- recrimina y un tono con perceptible resentimiento atraviesa sus palabras en el corazón de Rose como dagas. _

_-No hay contrato- contraataca. Es inevitable, parece ser parte de su juego. Vil y sucio, pero lleno de __exquisitos__ resultados._

_-A mi no me lo parece- asegura, mientras su escurridiza mano cobra vida propia y recorre el cuerpo de la leona con determinación –Estoy seguro que te puedo ayudar a recuperar tu memoria- _

_-Eres… un… un verdadero tonto- se aleja y nuevamente intenta irse, aunque, como no ha de extrañar, una mano la detiene desde el codo. Con un súbito y decidido movimiento la acerca a él y susurra con lentas, jugosas, suaves y deleitantes palabras:_

_--Eres solamente mía-_

_Y tan rápido como el viento desaparece, porque cuando Rose voltea a encarar al rubio, éste, ya había hecho notar que era un verdadero mago._

_-Inútil- murmura la chica al viento antes de salir de allí._

-Un buen día, señorita Weasley- saluda animadamente el profesor Paolo. Deja sus pergaminos en su vacío escritorio y agrega: -Es la primera en llegar.

-Espero no le moleste- contesta cortésmente. Su mente vaga por sus propios pensamientos y _recuerdos_.

-De ninguna manera, de hecho me parece…-

-¡Profesor!-

Una voz conocida para una y desconocida para otro hace acto de presencia en el aula de Runas Antiguas. El rubio de gris mirada camina arrogante, tranquilo y sonriente, como quien hace una broma y desea ser descubierto. Paolo reconoce aquel chico de inmediato. Trató aparentar serenidad, pero sus modales se fueron a la cañería.

-Malfoy- Tanto Rose como Scorpius lo miran interrogante al notar el súbito uso del apellido con ese tono de desprecio. Paolo al notar su atrevimiento carraspeo y se corrigió, -Señor Malfoy. Debí reconocerlo por su padre o su _abuelo_. Muy buen día, señor Malfoy.

-Buen día, profesor- sonríe y agrega al ver a Rose enderezarse –Weasley-

-Malfoy-

Ninguno se ve a la cara. Aunque Paolo puede notar cierta aura de tensión.

-¿Qué lo trae tan temprano a mi clase, señor Malfoy?- apunta, quiere saber para destruir.

-Mi interés por cierto objeto, profesor.

Enseña el objeto y el profesor, interesado o no tanto, examina el producto. Entre tanto, Rose observa la caja de música _muggle_, le parece llamativa, pero las palabras de la cubierta la atraen y al traducirlas puede percibir la frase:

-_Se mía_- lee mentalmente.

-Es una buena caja musical, muy romántica.- determina Paolo al entregar la caja. De inmediato, comienzan a llegar los demás alumnos de la clase y el profesor se ve obligado a ubicarse tras su escritorio y tomar la lista.

Sin que nadie se de cuenta, Scorpius se acerca a la mesa de Rose lo suficiente como para dejar en sus piernas la caja de música y decir en tono bajo

-Ya eres mía-

Rose queda estática, pero, siendo una novedad para ella, su corazón comienza a latir fuertemente. Decide ignorar el sentimiento de aprensión en el pecho y se concentra y como esconder el misterioso regalo, además, de esconder su medio sonrojado rostro y esa sonrisa de tonta.

Un poco más lejos, Scorpius saborea su victoria. Lo realmente extraño es que aun no entiende que lo está motivando a llevar acabo esas ideas.

*-*-*-*

_**A partir de ahora cada día es una nueva parte de la historia. Regresaremos a nuestra metodología de trabajo ¿les parece?. Agradezco sus palabras y las quiero.**_

_**Besitos ^^**_

_**liRose Multicolor 5/06/2009**_


	19. XVII

¡Hola! Les traigo una nueva viñeta que complementa esta historia que de apoco nos ha ido cautivando con cada día. De verdad nunca me hubiera esperado que la pareja Rose&Scorpius me llegara a gustar tanto como hasta el momento lo hace. ¡Fantástico! En fin, les agradezco el apoyo y el hecho que ya sobrepasáramos los 100 reviews es fenomenal (Tenía un mil sin usar esa palabra jajaja). Bueno, ahora me retiro deseando muchos más comentarios de ustedes mis querids lectors.

Pueden existir escenas de contenido apto para mayores. Otra cosa, nada de esto me pertenece. Es de Jotaká y los tome prestados para distraer mi mente, pero no obtengo beneficio económico de ello.

.

.

.Rose y Scorpius.

Mala Conducta

La tarde pintaba alegre y el atardecer parecía sonreír por si solo. Pequeños rayos rojos y amarillos con un pequeño enfoque azulado daban un espectáculo digno de verse, pero como era de esperarse los adolescentes ignoraban algo tan bello. La naturaleza imponente parece pasar desapercibida para la población adolescentes tanto muggle como mágica, y eso lograba que Rose se molestara porque no había cosa tan majestuosa para observar como un atardecer, un amanecer, un arco iris o la caída de la lluvia, aunque obviamente no había muchos que apoyaran su 'extraña' teoría de vida. Suspiró.

-¿Por qué el suspiro?- pregunto una voz desde la entrada de la lechucería.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- respondió molesta, sin voltearse aun admirando el atardecer.

-¿Por qué el suspiro?- repitió desde su sitio.

-Admirando el paisaje.

-Puedes observarme a mi y veras belleza- apunto el joven arrogante y con su sonrisa marca Malfoy.

-No te idolatres demasiado, Malfoy- replicó antes de voltearse y agregar, -Eso déjalo a tus admiradoras sin cerebro ni pensamiento propio-

-Prefiero que lo haga alguien cuyo cerebro _casi_ supere el mío- atacó sin perder su sonrisa y acercándose a una lechuza marrón.

-¿Casi?- chilló. Ese comentario se lo conocía y sabía a quien se refería, pero no dejaba de ser hiriente y molesto. Como _odiaba_ a Malfoy. –Yo soy mucho más inteligente que tú, Malfoy.

-¿Quién te dice que hablaba de ti, querida florecilla?- sonrió burlonamente.

-No me digas así- se acercó para clavarle su dedo índice en el pecho con cada palabra, -Eres un idota de primera.

-Que vocabulario tan florido, Weasley. Tus insultos deben ser lo más iriente que he oído en mi vida- formuló con ironía. Mientras veía como la joven de cabellos rojizos y castaños se enfurecía con cada palabra,

-No conseguirás lo que quieres de mi, inútil- aseguró.

-Entonces... –se acercó lo suficiente como para que Rose dejara de respirar por unos segundos, -¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Porque no soy ninguna cobarde, Malfoy- dijo con aparentemente segura, aunque simplemente por dentro ya se estaba derritiendo.

-Esa es una buena excusa- concedió, agachó su cabeza para acercarse a los labios de ella. Estaban a un roce de encontrarse. -¿Y ahora por qué no te has ido?

-¿Hay motivos?- replicó.

Sus bocas estaban cerca, y Scorpius casi podía oler el sabor embriagante de los labios de ella. Esa sensación de conseguir lo prohibido corría por sus venas con desesperación desmedida. El latido de sus corazones bajó su compás y pareció ir a un ritmo igual en ambos. El aura del ambiente unido a los, ahora, bajos rayos de luz desde el exterior causaban un efecto adormecedor, pero que extrañamente originaba en ellos cierta sensación de electricidad. Dos polos opuesto, tan iguales pero diferentes. Asimismo, el ulular de las lechuzas se había detenido, y ni siquiera las miradas fijas de esos seres vivientes podían destruir el momento maravillosamente concebido. De momento, sus miradas estaban conectadas la una en la otra; cierto brillo de alegría asomara por sus pupilas. El ambiente estaba dado, ellos estaban allí y al parecer el nuevo sentimiento se estaba aclarando para sus protagonista, pero el tardar demasiado no da mejor sabor de boca y, por el contrario, logra que la interrupción aparezca en escena.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó una voz familiar para ambos. Rose y Scorpius dieron un respingo y miraron a la puerta. Cierto azabache de verde mirada observaba con una ceja elevada la escena expuesta frente a él. Esperaba una respuesta.

-Ya me voy- lentamente, Rose, se dispuso a irse. Sin despedirse o mirar a alguien directamente a los ojos. Ni a su primo ni a Malfoy, tan solo se fue.

Albus y Scorpius al escuchar la entrada de la torre cerrarse decidieron mirarse.

-No puedo creer que sea mi prima por la que...-comenzó el chico Potter asombrado, pero con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro.

-Nada- cortó. –No continúes con tu estúpida teoría.

-No parece ser una teoría simplemente, Scorpius-

-Es una teoría no comprobada y nunca podrás hacerlo- aseguró, -No hay tal tontería como el 'enamoramiento repentino' entre enemigos naturales. Soy un Malfoy y ella una Weasley, no hay forma.

-Ni existen las amistades entre un Potter y un Malfoy ¿cierto?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Eso es un punto y aparte- afirmó, y al ver que su amigo iba a objetar algo decidió hablar de nuevo –Ya me largo. Alguien podría venir.

-Cuando estabas con mi prima no parecías recordar esa posibilidad- sonrió burlonamente y como única respuesta obtuvo el fuerte portazo de la torre. –Así que es mi prima...-sonrió a una lechuza gris. –Perfecto-

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_**Insúltenme, felicíteme o lo que sea por un reviews. Si ustedes creen que Albus los ayudará, tienen razón. Pero lo hará de tal forma que será preferible no tener al entrometido de Potter en esto. **_

_**Las quiero y nos leemos.**_

_**Besitos ^^**_

_**LiRose Multicolor**_

_**06/06/2009**_


	20. XVIII

_**¡Hola! Gracias por los comentarios. Quiero decir que de apoco voy superando lo sucedido y no me daré por vencida. (;**_

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡Leer! Puede contener escenas fuertes o subidas de tono, no es recomendable para aquellos cuyas frágiles mentes no sean aptas para ellos. Preferiblemente para mayores de 16 años o quien lo desee pero está en voluntad de cada quien. Yo ya hice la advertencia.**

_Si los protagonistas le suenan familiares es porque los creo Jotaká hace varios ayeres, por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los creados por mí y la trama en general. _

.

. + * **Rose y Scorpius** * + .

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-- MALA CONDUCTA --*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-No puedo creerlo -repetía por décima cuarta vez el chico de cabello indomable-. Es totalmente increíble e inesperado. Nunca me imaginé que ustedes terminarían en algo.

-No existe tal _algo_, Albus –aclaró el rubio de mirada color plata-. Todas esas son imaginaciones tuyas. Deja de decir disparates. Además, esto no es asunto tuyo.

-No son imaginaciones mías, Scorp- replicó Albus-. Es una Weasley, lo que es con ella es con toda la familia -se levantó y se acercó a su amigo para colocar su mano sobre el hombro de él-; es perfectamente normal que niegues tus sentimientos, pero deberás aceptarlos si no quieres perder a mi prima. Ella llega a ser testaruda, aunque...

-¡Basta! –Gritó alterado-, creo que te estas precipitando. No hay _sentimientos_ para aceptar y yo no voy a perder a tu prima porque... –se calló- porque...

-Porque no te pertenece –completó Albus.

-Si, eso. Eso mismo –apoyó con voz débil. Algo no le gustó de aquella afirmación, pero para evitarse problemas prefirió ignorar la sensación.

-En eso puede que tengas la razón.

-Bien... bueno, ya me voy.

Scorpius se disponía a retirarse del sitio. Sin embargo, antes de dar siquiera cuatro pasos, una mano lo estuvo. Se volteó y Albus lo miraba intensamente con sus ojos verde esmeralda.

-No pienses siquiera en lastimar a mi prima –habló con una voz dura que Scorpius nunca había escuchado de él-. Ella es como mi hermana siamesa, una sola lágrima por tu culpa y eres mago muerto, Malfoy.

-¿De qué estas hablando, Albus? –se sintió mal y desconcertado. Siempre había considerado al chico como su mejor amigo, esas palabras de su boca dolían.

-No intentes nada con ella. Rose está fuera de tus límites; si tú no buscas amor, pues no te acerques a ella y listo. Mi prima es territorio prohibido para ti, Malfoy.

-No voy a intentar nada –mintió, él ya había sobrepasado la palabra 'límites' con ella, y vaya que fue _placentero_- pensó rápidamente-. Puedes calmarte.

-Solo te lo advierto. O tendrás toda la maquinaria Weasley en tu contra.

-Tú eres un Potter ¿Recuerdas? –Scorpius trató de imprimir gracia al asunto, pero el gesto serio de su amigo no lo ayudaba-.

-Al momento de defender a los míos soy quien yo quiero. Seré un Weasley si es necesario- advirtió duramente-. Recuerda...

-Tu prima está fuera de mis límites- completó.

Al momento de hacerlo decidió no mirar a su amigo a los ojos. Era lo mejor. Uno no logra mentir si mira a los ojos, o al menos, eso dicen.

-Bien- dijo secamente.

Albus se adelantó a salir sin mirar atrás, pero agregó:

-Hablamos mañana.

Scorpius quedó pasmado. Jamás se imagino que Albus reaccionara de esa forma y menos, por ese motivo. Al mirar en sus ojos esa seriedad y como la mirada verde chispeaba embravecida se percató que su mejor amigo hablaba en serio.

Su respiración se detuvo.

¿Qué pasaba si Albus se enteraba que él ya había sobrepasado límites con Weasley?

-¡Merlín santo, estoy perdido!

*-*-*-*-*

-¿Y qué te dijo él? –preguntaba la chica. Estaban muy cerca para ser solo amigos.

-Quedó pasmado, seguramente –se rió de su amigo.

-Pero Albus -la chica levantó su cabeza y la volteó para mirar a su novio-, ahora él no hará nada. De seguro lo asustaste.

-Conozco a Scorpius, él caerá completito en la trampa. Cuando se le ponen límites, él los sobrepasa.

-¿Seguro?

-Completamente.

-Está bien –dijo, recostó de nuevo su cabeza en el pecho del chico-. Confío en ti.

-Que bueno. Oye amor...

-Dime –cerró sus ojos dispuesta a recibir las caricias de él.

-¿Cuándo revelaremos nuestro noviazgo? Ya quiero gritar al mundo que eres mi novia.

-A su debido momento, amor. Necesito que Rose este con Scorpius primero.

-¿Para?

-Ya lo veras. De momento... –se acercó a él-, bésame.

-Será un placer.


	21. XIX

_**¡Hola! Gracias por los comentarios. Quiero decir que de apoco voy superando lo sucedido y no me daré por vencida. (;**_

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡Leer! Puede contener escenas fuertes o subidas de tono, no es recomendable para aquellos cuyas frágiles mentes no sean aptas para ellos. Preferiblemente para mayores de 16 años o quien lo desee pero está en voluntad de cada quien. Yo ya hice la advertencia.**

_Si los protagonistas le suenan familiares es porque los creo Jotaká hace varios ayeres, por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los creados por mí y la trama en general. _

.

. + * **Rose y Scorpius** * + .

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-- MALA CONDUCTA --*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_-¡Weasley! –su voz sonaba cansada, quizás el venir corriendo no fue una gran idea-. Detente –pidió-._

_-¿Qué sucede, Malfoy? –Rose Weasley frente a él con un delicado vestido azul marino lo miraba expectante-. ¿Necesitas algo?_

_-Bueno, es que tenemos mucho tiempo sin congeniar ¿no crees?. Deberíamos retomar viejas actividades, ya sabes, para no perder la práctica –se acercó hasta acorralarla a la pared. Ella lo miró extrañada._

_-¿De qué hablas? _

_-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Weasley –iba a besarla, pero ella se escapó._

_-No realmente –se alejó y lo miró a los ojos-. Eso fue hace años, Malfoy. Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, y era soltera._

_-Weasley, deja las tonterías. Hablas como si hubiera pasado años –rió. _

_-Eso han pasado, Malfoy. Exactamente ocho años desde esa época. Y ahora, todo es diferente._

_-¿Pero de qué hablas? –se impactó. _

_Decidió mirar a su alrededor y efectivamente estaban en un más viejo Hogsmade. Esa pared estaba cercana a lo que era Sortilegios Weasley, ahora, era un majestuoso emporio Weasley. Rose lo miraba preocupada y cuando Scorpius observó su propio cuerpo notó la realidad, un espejo cercano, lo ayudó en el descubrimiento. _

_-No puede ser…_

_-¡Amor! –un hombre dos años mayor que ella se acercó. Se le hacia familiar, pero no recordaba donde-. Te he estado buscando._

_-Estaba recorriendo el pueblo, y encontré un viejo amigo –le respondió al hombre._

_Scorpius pudo notar como se tomaban la mano y ella se sonrojaba con la mirada verde de él. Eso no le gustó._

_-¿De verdad? _

_-Asi es –afirmó. Miró a Scorpius y dijo- Scorpius él es Benjamín, Benjamín él es Scorpius._

_-Mucho gusto –saludó Benjamín, Scorpius solo sonrió._

_-¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó el chico de verde mirada a Rose-. Debo comprar los regalos a tus sobrinos. Deben estar enormes._

_-Lo están –sonrió a Benjamín como nunca Scorpius había notado-. Fue un placer verte, Scorpius –se despedía del rubio._

_-Te espero en la tienda de juguetes, linda –se encaminó Benjamín, dejando privacidad a los amigos._

_Scorpius solo lo miró cuando fue debido._

_-¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver, Weasley? –preguntó Scorpius cuando ella se había alejado._

_Rose se volteó._

_-Estoy casada –dijo con una mirada triste, levantando su mano izquierda._

_Un flamante anillo reposaba en su dedo._

_-¿Qué? –se alarmó._

_-Benjamín es mi esposo –ratificó. Lo miró intensamente-. Quizás años atrás todo hubiera sido diferente, pero de momento nada es igual. _

_-Pero Weasley… -trató de hablar._

_-Collins –corrigió-, mi apellido es Collins. Lo lamento, Malfoy. Ya es tarde._

_-Nunca es tarde para lo que se quiere, Weasley –hizo hincapié en el apellido-, es un dicho muggle._

_-Para ser un hijo de sangre limpia sabes mucho de muggles, Malfoy –rió suavemente, y a Scorpius le encantó esa risa-. Pero también deberías saber que existe un dicho que dicta: "Ahora o nunca" y nuestro ahora, ya pasó. Lo lamento._

_Comenzó a caminar de nuevo. _

_-¡Rose! –la llamó fuertemente. Su corazón latía cada vez con menos fuerzas._

_-Es primera vez que me llamas así y nada cambia. Nunca lo hiciste a tiempo. Entiende, nuestro ahora ya pasó. Ya fue. Es tarde._

_-No yo…_

_Tenía unos extraños deseos de llorar y gritar. Se sentía desorientado._

_-Suerte. Espero que la vida te trate como mereces._

_-¡Amor! –una voz los sobresaltó a ambos._

_Benjamín entraba en escena; se encontraba a unos diez metros agitando sus manos, llamando la atención de Rose, su esposa._

_-Cuídate. Debo irme –le dijo a Malfoy. –Adiós. _

_Scorpius H. Malfoy cayó de rodillas en el frío suelo…_

-¡NOOOOOOOO! –gritó saliendo de su pesadilla.

Atinó a encontrarse en su habitación en la torre de Premio Anual. Suspiró, nada había cambiado. No había pasado tiempo.

Recordó el sueño rápidamente, pero la parte que atrajo su atención fue

_Pero también deberías saber que existe un dicho que dicta: "Ahora o nunca" _

-Ahora o nunca –repitió.

Se tiró de nuevo a la cama. Su respiración y su corazón volvían a su cause natural.

-Es una buena frase. Aunque… ¿Ahora o nunca para hacer qué?Quizás, le funcionara a alguien en el pasado._ Ahora o nunca –repitió antes de quedar dormido._

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_**¡No me maten!**_

_**Ya todo volverá a su cause natural. Scorpius necesita reordenar sus ideas y Rose dejarse llevar por sus arrebatos sexuales. ¡Ja! Eso si las impactó ¿no?**_

_**Las viñetas van mostrando una historia interesante…**_

_**Gracias. Chau. Ls quiero!!**_

_**PD.: En mi fic "Declaraciones" dejaré una viñeta sobre la declaración amorosa entre Rose y Scorpius, espero la lean. La dejaré en los siguientes días. Es una versión alternativa a como será la declaración en este fic, pero deseo leer sus reacciones.**_

_**Lean "Declaraciones" **_

_**Besitos ^^**_

_**Diana.!**_

_**lRmC**_


	22. XX

_**¡Hola! Gracias por los comentarios. Quiero decir que de apoco voy superando lo sucedido y no me daré por vencida. (;**_

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡Leer! Puede contener escenas fuertes o subidas de tono, no es recomendable para aquellos cuyas frágiles mentes no sean aptas para ellos. Preferiblemente para mayores de 16 años o quien lo desee pero está en voluntad de cada quien. Yo ya hice la advertencia.**

_Si los protagonistas le suenan familiares es porque los creo Jotaká hace varios ayeres, por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los creados por mí y la trama en general. _

.

. + * **Rose y Scorpius** * + .

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-- MALA CONDUCTA --*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Ya deberías hacerlo –animó una chica.

Una rubia de ojos claros, hermosa y con una apariencia de porrista muggle.

-Por supuesto que no –se opuso rotundamente Rose.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Brown –apoyó Blendy, quien recibió una mirada de advertencia de la castaña rojiza.

-Gracias amiga –contestó.

Scorpius se encontraba llegando a un pasillo cerca de las escaleras de Gryffindor. Cuatro guapas chicas mantenía un dialogo muy poco común entre ellas, es decir, tema común conocido como chicos.

-Yo no quiero buscar un novio por solo buscarlo –aclaró Rose con voz magistral. No admitía replica.

-Pero…

-Momento –atajó-, no he terminado. Si voy a tener un novio este año que sea por amor y no por placer. ¿Es muy difícil de entender?

-Claro que no. Pero antes no te preocupaba aquello –puntualizó Brown.

La rubia podía sonar tan hiriente como su madre cuando se lo proponía.

-Exacto, antes no. Pero ahora si. –afirmó.

Se cruzó de brazos; ese tema no debería estar en boca de sus amigas. Nadie debería meterse en eso, ni siquiera…

-Entendamos algo, Weasley no conseguiría una cita ni aunque quisiera –habló con tono malicioso Scorpius.

-¡Vaya! Scorpius Malfoy ante nosotras, chicas. ¡Aplaudan! –Alabó fingidamente la chica-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Es zona prohibida ¿lo olvidas?

-No existe zona prohibida para mi, Weasley.

-Hola, Scorpius –saludó melosamente la rubia Brown.

-Hola, Scorpius –se acercó la cuarta chica presente, Samantha.

-Hola, chicas –contestó el chico con sus mejores dotes de galán.

Tanto Blendy como Rose permanecieron en silencio.

-Bueno ya te puedes ir ¿no? –preguntó Rose al rubio.

Él la miró fingiendo estar dolido.

-Es un castillo libre, Weasley –contestó-. Puedo quedarme o irme, solo si yo quiero. Y fíjate, no quiero irme.

-Idiota-.

-¡Wow! Nuevamente me asombras. Eres tan hiriente, que asustas.

-¡Lárgate! –chilló-. Estamos mejor sin ti. Fuera.

-No –se cruzó de brazos.

Su pose era altiva y no iba a ceder.

-Vamos chicas, esto va para largo –murmuró Blendy a las otras chicas. Ellas asintieron y, con cierta pesadez, se fueron de allí. Si algo era conocido era la rivalidad entre Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy.

Los susodichos no se percataron de la ausencia de sus espectadoras. Estaban enfrascados en una cadena de insultos, en un vaivén constante, típico en ellos.

Sus miradas chispeaban enfurecidas; existían momentos cuando ninguno de los dos medía sus palabras y abusaba, pero, aparentemente, no les afectaba realmente las palabras del otro. Quizás, las palabras fungían como excusas, solo eso. Aunque, evidentemente, ellos no reconocían aquello.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban insultándose muy cerca el uno del otro. Cuando la realidad los golpeó, ninguno de los dos se movió. No podían, no debían y no querían. El ambiente comenzaba a moverse y la mirada fija en el otro era la única posibilidad que permitía no marearse.

-Idiota –murmuró Rose, para no perder el toque.

-Tonta –susurró como respuesta.

Estaban aún más cerca.

-Inútil –

-Insoportable –

Sus alientos ya se fundían en unos solo. No había separación alguna que fuera significativa. Solo una mirada de los ojos a los labios, de los ojos a los labios, de los ojos a los labios…, solo eso repetidas veces.

Scorpius no aguantó más; tomó entre sus manos la cabeza de Rose y la besó fogosamente. La intensidad era extrema, y Rose respondió de igual forma. En un beso necesitado que expresaba la larga esperaba que hubiera significado.

Ese beso duró largos minutos. Terminaba uno y empezaba el otro; un ciclo sin fin, probablemente.

-Estamos en un sitio público –dijo Rose con voz quedada.

Los labios expertos del rubio besaban su cuello con necesidad, pero excesiva sensualidad. Ella estaba cayendo en sus garras.

-Eso… –le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y ella ahogó un gemido gustoso-, se soluciona rápido.

Sin mediar palabra alguna se encaminaron al armario más lejano que encontraron. El este de Hogwarts podía encontrarse realmente solo en algunas ocasiones, como ahora.

-Perfecto –alabó Scorpius.

-Se puede mejorar –dijo ella.

-Calla –pidió Scorpius-. Ahora disfrutarás.

-Nadie dijo que lo hiciera –retó Rose.

-Nadie lo preguntó, lo afirmé.

Antes que ella replicara la besó intensamente. La sensación de calor llegaba a ellos y las cosas se ponían… _interesantes_.

-Veremos quien hace disfrutar a quien –retó Rose al tiempo que tomaba al rubio de la corbata y lo recostaba sobre ella en una extraña madera del armario.

-Ya veremos…

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_**Les dije que no me mataran. Hoy publiqué la escena romántica de Rose y Scorpius en mi otro fic "Declaraciones" ¡Dejen reviews!**_

_**Chau, nos leemos.**_

_**Bye!**_

_**Besitos ^^**_

_**Diana.!**_

_**lRmC**_


	23. XXI

_**¡Hola! Gracias por los comentarios. Quiero decir que de apoco voy superando lo sucedido y no me daré por vencida. (;**_

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡Leer! Puede contener escenas fuertes o subidas de tono, no es recomendable para aquellos cuyas frágiles mentes no sean aptas para ellos. Preferiblemente para mayores de 16 años o quien lo desee pero está en voluntad de cada quien. Yo ya hice la advertencia.**

_Si los protagonistas le suenan familiares es porque los creo Jotaká hace varios ayeres, por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los creados por mí y la trama en general. _

.

. + * **Rose y Scorpius** * + .

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-- MALA CONDUCTA --*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Noviembre terminaba con delicadeza y un frío inusual, pero al mismo tiempo un tanto esperado; el invierno había llegado. Muchos cambios parecían producirse tanto en Hogwarts, su ambiente, y en las personas que en él habitan.

Un ejemplo de cambio era Scorpius H. Malfoy. Desde hace días su aspecto mejoró y su sentido personal parecía regresar a su cause; sinceramente, parecía recuperado de alguna extraña enfermedad desconocida para los demás.

Algunas chicas llegan a pensar que ahora se ve más guapo. Y era verdad, lo sabían.

–Buenos días, chicos –saludó un muy animado Scorpius a sus compañeros de sala-; parece un buen día ¿no?

–Buen día –respondió uno de ellos.

Mejor conocido como Tomas Green.

–¿A qué se debe tu excelente humor de hoy, Scorpius? –Preguntó Nott-, desde hace unos días pareces haber regresado.

–¿Regresado? –se extrañó;

Frunció el ceño y completó:

–¿Regresado de donde?

-Regresado a tu forma natural –explicó Green-; días atrás parecías la sombra de tu propio yo. Era de lo más extraño.

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?

-Esperáramos que volvieras –explicó Green-. Tu otro yo nos tenía preocupado. Parecía alma en pena.

-Como a quien le hace falta algo o _alguien_ –completó Nott.

Scorpius se sintió intimidado con aquella información. Claramente daban a entender algo que, por algún extraño motivo, él no se había fijado en eso. ¿Por qué el cambio? ¿De verdad hubo un pequeño antes y un después?

-¿Alguna nueva chica en tu vida? –preguntó Nott.

-¿Qué?

Se sobresaltó.

-Eso se lo que se entiende -Afirmó Nott-, ¿verdad Tomas?

-Asi es-

-Pues no es así –dijo. Algo en su interior chispeó-, ahora mejor vámonos ya. Llegaremos tarde al desayuno.

¬*¬*¬*¬

-Existen momentos donde creo que eres adoptada, Rose –decía la chica pelirroja.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó la aludida.

-Por todo. Debemos entender que ni tu madre o tu padre actuarían como tú.

-Lo sé –afirmó-, y eso me hace diferente. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea adoptada. Sigo siendo una Weasley.

-Tu madre no reconocería ese comportamiento en si misma, y tu padre es muy nervioso para esos temas. No veo la semejanza.

-Yo si –afirmó Rose-; Te lo puedo comprobar; escucha, los Weasley es una familia numerosa ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Bueno, es evidente. Tienen una vida _sexual_ muy activa porqué crees que somos tantos. Mis abuelos son muestra fiel de mi teoría de vida.

-¡Rose! –se escandalizó la pelirroja.

Ambas se hallaban en el salón de pociones junto a los Slytherin`s. Con el grito de la chica, la atención recayó en ellas.

-Habla bajo –murmuró a su mejor amiga, Blendy.

Segundos después todos volvieron a lo suyo, menos un par de ojos grises. Su vista seguía puesta en la chica de cabello castaño pelirrojo de la mesa dos.

-Rose, ¿cómo puedes hablar tan tranquilamente de aquello como si hablaras del clima?

-¿De qué? ¿Del sexo?

-¡Rose! –reclamó.

De inmediato la chica Weasley rió por su amiga. Pobrecilla-pensó. ¿Qué será de ella cuando mi primo, con genes Weasley, le pida algo más allá que besos? Umm… yo se que ellos están de…

-Buen día –saludó el profesor de pociones.

-Buen día, profesor –saludaron los demás.

-Hoy debo retirarme temprano –los alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir-, pero les dejaré un trabajo en parejas.

Los murmullos, los choques de manos y los pequeños agudos gritos de las chicas resonaron en el aula, aunque claro, el profesor agregó algo más, algo totalmente inesperado.

-¡Momento! ¡Silencio! –Dijo el profesor a los chicos-. Es un trabajo en parejas y yo escogeré las parejas.

Pese a la negativa de los alumnos, el profesor comenzó a llamar a las parejas de su lista.

-Y finalmente… -calló.

Solamente quedaba un par de chicos sin pareja. Los chicos de cada grupo (leones y serpientes) miraban asombrados a sus respectivos representantes, ellos no se habían percatado de la realidad.

-La última pareja –continuó el profesor-, Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy.

-¿¡Qué!? –gritaron coléricos ambos chicos.

-Sin reclamos. No se harán modificaciones por rivalidades sin fundamentos –habló serio el profesor-. Aquí dejó los pergaminos con la lista de materiales y las instrucciones.

Después que todas las parejas, menos Rose y Scorpius, se fueran, los susodichos se acercaron al escritorio para tomar el último pergamino. Aun no parecían creer lo ocurrido.

-Tienes suerte, Weasley –habló Scorpius arrogantemente.

Rose lo miró duramente.

-¿Te parece gracioso? –Reclamó-, no es posible. Tú y yo trabajando juntos. ¡Imposible!

-Calma, Weasley. No nos vamos a matar. –rió.

-No lo tengo descartado, Malfoy –amenazó.

Scorpius se acercó a ella. Rose tenía los brazos cruzados y lo miraba furiosamente como si él tuviera culpa alguna.

–Esto va ser _interesante _–relamió Malfoy.

–Eres un idiota –atacó Rose-. Un tonto de primera.

Los brazos del rubio encerraron su cintura.

–Va ser _interesante_ –afirmó Scorpius.

Rápidamente atacó los labios rosados de ella, saboreó cada parte de su boca, el aire comenzó a disminuir.

–Necesito des-estresarme –dijo la chica tras el beso y con voz colérica-, estoy furiosa. Quiero desahogarme de inmediato.

El rubio la volvió a atacar con un apasionado beso que subió de intensidad con la furia de la chica. Él estaba asombrado con su furor, comenzaba a sentirse influenciado por esa furia.

-Tenemos dos horas libres… ¿las ocupamos?

**¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬***

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Les explicaré algo, en esta parte de la historia es cuando ellos comienzan a confundir muchos sentimientos con placeres. Se verán escenas de insinuación sexual, de indirectas y otras escenas cortantes. Asi que no se preocupen si se sienten perdidos, es parte de la gracia de mis fics, hasta yo me pierdo en ellos jajaja.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, y espero aun MÁS.**_

_**¡Amo los reviews!, y una autora feliz coloca seguidos los caps, de lo contrario, lo dejaré para cada dos o tres días.**_

_**Las quiero!**_

_**Besitos ^^**_

_**Diana.!**_

_**lRmC**_


	24. XXII

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡Leer! Puede contener escenas fuertes o subidas de tono, no es recomendable para aquellos cuyas frágiles mentes no sean aptas para ellos. Preferiblemente para mayores de 16 años o quien lo desee pero está en voluntad de cada quien. Yo ya hice la advertencia.**

_Si los protagonistas le suenan familiares es porque los creo Jotaká hace varios ayeres, por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los creados por mí y la trama en general. _

.

. + * **Rose y Scorpius** * + .

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-- MALA CONDUCTA --*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿Dónde está tu fuerza de voluntad, Rose Weasley? –se recrimina nuevamente.

Esta enredada entre sábanas negras de una amplia cama. Las paredes se encuentran exactamente iguales a las de la última vez; el aroma en la cama es solo su perfume y el de _él_. Nada ha cambiado. Esos conocidos vitrales, de león y serpiente, siguen presentes y su color parece más vivo que nunca.

Suspira.

Todo está igual, y eso le llega a doler. Eso quiere decir no ha superado su pequeño problema, el hecho de sucumbir ante las caricias del joven rubio de plateada mirada; triste, sinceramente.

Observa a su acompañante.

Esta dormido. Sabe que lo está porque su respiración es pausada y ha mantenido esa expresión por más de quince minutos; eso lo sabe porque lleva más de media hora observándole con detenimiento. Su pálido rostro parece sereno, sin arrogancia o altanería como siempre ha sido.

_Él_ se mueve y es cuando Rose vuelve a caer en el hecho de que está desnudo, y ella también.

Ha caído nuevamente.

Ayer pudo ser un viernes normal y tranquilo, pero ella decidió hacer sus rondas sola, su compañero de cargo estuviera enfermo; caminaba tranquilamente como prefecta de Gryffindor y Premio Anual, es su deber garantizar el cumplimiento de la normativa, eso lo sabe. Sin embargo, no contaba con que ella iba a ser la primera y, posiblemente, única violadora de reglas esa noche. El pasillo estaba solo y oscuro, pero cuando iba a cruzar hacia el sur, se sintió capturada; al abrir los ojos se vio dentro de _la_ habitación conocida y un chico la miraba fijamente.

-¿Estas lista? –preguntó.

El chico ya se había acercado lo suficiente para desprender a la Premio Anual de su capa, posteriormente iría tras su túnica.

-Estamos haciendo rondas –expresó como respuesta.

Su cuerpo esta quieto, se dejaba hacer. Últimamente solo quería disfrutar, no quería competir.

-Asi es –aceptó _él_-. Y hoy rondaré por tu cuerpo, prefecta.

-Eres un…-gimió- un verdadero…. Verdadero tonto…

-Lo que digas, prefecta perfecta. Lo que digas…

Tras una alocada noche de locura y _sexo_, se sentía abrumada. Varias sensaciones la invadían y no sabía como reaccionar. Algunas voces en su cabeza parecían presionarla, unas gritaban y otras hablaban en murmullos, unas eran recuerdos y otras parecían predicciones; no entendía nada, su cabeza comenzaba a doler.

-Buen día, leoncita –habló su acompañante-. ¿Qué tal la noche?

A tiempo como siempre –pensó-. Ya podría ignorar las voces y concentrarse en discutir con él.

-No estuvo mal –dijo, su orgullo primero.

-Eso siempre lo dices… -se acercó para un rápido beso-, y siempre terminamos en este punto.

-Quizás, sea momento de pararlo –propuso.

Él se quedó callado unos instantes. No mucho, porque se situó sobre ella, aprisionando su cuerpo con el suyo; Rose ahogó un gemido de dolor y placer en la boca del rubio. Estaba indomable.

-No lo creo –respondió el rubio.

-¿Qué cosa, Malfoy? –preguntó al rato.

-No es momento de pararlo –respondió.

Algo en la mirada plateada era diferente; quizás, unas rayas más grises que otras. Pero algo había allí de diferente y ella pudo percibirlo claramente.

Scorpius se inclinaba para besarla; nuevamente las voces regresaban.

Antes de caer nuevamente con los besos de Scorpius, y perderse junto a su conciencia, solo sintió miedo.

Confusión y miedo a todo aquello.

**_____________OoOoOoooOoOoO_____________**

_**¡Hola, mis niñas de colores!**_

_**Aquí traigo la siguiente parte del fic. Como les dije, ya todos comienzan a confundir momentos y sentimientos, eso lo hace perfecto. Poco a poco todo irá mejorando, ya verán. Paolo, Alisa y Albus tienen mucho por intervenir, no se preocupen. Esos personajes enredarán aun más la historia.**_

_**En fin, muchas gracias.**_

_**NOTA: He publicado una serie de drables de 300 a 500 palabras sobre Rose y Scorpius; se llama "Puntos" y ya se encuentra en la lista de historias de mi cuenta, ¡PASEN! ¡Dejen reviews!**_

_**Bueno, ahora ya me voy…**_

_**Chau, Besitos ^^**_

_**Diana.!**_

_**lRmC.**_

_***-Dejen Reviews-***_

**l**

**l**

**V**


	25. XXIII

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡Leer! Puede contener escenas fuertes o subidas de tono, no es recomendable para aquellos cuyas frágiles mentes no sean aptas para ellos. Preferiblemente para mayores de 16 años o quien lo desee pero está en voluntad de cada quien. Yo ya hice la advertencia.**

_Si los protagonistas le suenan familiares es porque los creo Jotaká hace varios ayeres, por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los creados por mí y la trama en general. _

.

. + * **Rose y Scorpius** * + .

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-- MALA CONDUCTA --*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Albus, ¿qué haces? –preguntó una confundida Rose-. No entiendo que intentas lograr.

Albus suspiró y dijo calmadamente.

-Prima es solo un experimento que usaré más delante de ser necesario, por supuesto-. Aclaró mientras la miraba fijamente-. ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien… Bien…

-Bien –contestó-. ¿Vamos? Debemos bajar al Gran Comedor, ya es hora del almuerzo. La comida más importante del día, según mi tío Ron.

-Para mi padre todas las comidas del día son importante. Cada vez que come es importante –rió. En realidad ambos rieron-. ¿En momentos pienso que eres más un Weasley que un Potter?

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó desconcertado-.

-Comes demasiado, Al –apuntó-. Eso es de un Weasley. Tienes un buen apetito.

-Si, lo se. Es parte de mi formación genética –dijo con orgullo.

Ya bajaban las escaleras con calma. Para ser Miércoles, el día no estaba tan ajetreado; habían pocos estudiantes en pasillo, posiblemente todos estaban ya comiendo o descansando antes de entrar a clases. De momento existía cierto silencio tranquilizador, pero que permitía tener una conversación en santa paz.

-Al, no recuerdo cómo fue que Blendy y tú volvieron a tratarse –comentó casualmente Rose.

-No lo recuerdas, querida _Rosie_, porque no te lo conté. No creí que fuera importante.

-Claro que lo es, Albus –apuntó Rose-. Además –agregó-, deberías contármelo ya.

-Conociéndote Rose, imagino que ya tienes tus sospechas –dijo.

Albus y Rose se miraron. Sus miradas conectaron. Obviamente no era una conexión amorosa, era una conexión más allá de la familiar; no era un simple lazo de amor fraternal, en cambio, era una unión de amistad verdadera. Eran amigos, buenos amigos, los mejores amigos.

En los ojos del otro se podía ver la verdad de muchas cosas, se conocían muy bien. Pese a que su relación familiar pudiera figurar como estorbo, en su caso era diferente, hacia su relación más especial que nunca. Cierta confianza surgía entre ellos y no fallaba. Además, así podían cuidarse entre ellos sin inconveniente alguno.

-Me gustaría que me lo dijeras –objetó Rose.

Sus miradas se desviaron. Por un pasillo venía Scorpius y, por el otro, Blendy. De algún modo cada uno disimuló y vieron a sitios opuestos. Albus se detuvo y dejó que Rose se encaminara hacia la pelirroja, quien disimuladamente guiñó un ojo al Potter. Por su parte, Scorpius caminó a paso aun más lento cuando vio a Rose, pero siguió a paso tranquilo cuando la observó alegarse con su pelirroja mejor amiga.

-Buen trabajo –Alabó albus.

El pasillo esta solitario, podían hablar con tranquilidad.

Scorpius palideció por breves instantes, ¿de qué hablaba?, se enteraría de algo o qué.

-¿Qué?

-Con Paolo –explicó sonriendo-. Fue un buen trabajo. Debemos entregarlo la semana entrante.

-Si, claro –respondió distraídamente.

-Cuídate –se despidió-. Debo tomar asiento cerca de las chicas.

-Claro…

Albus desapareció de su vista. Suspiró. Él ya venía con un tema en su cabeza y Albus se lo recordó, obviamente. Ya estaba recuperando su 'modo de relacionarse' con Weasley, ahora… ¿qué debía hacer con Paolo? y Alisa ¿cómo entra en todo ese enredo? Debía encargarse de aclara ciertas cosas.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_**Lo se, puede que parezca sin sentido o insípida, pero en realidad es una de las viñetas más importantes pues montan el contexto del penúltimo capítulo. Aun no se cuantos faltan para ello, pero ya todo se va formando. **_

_**Quizás, falten diez o quince más… no lo se, realmente… pero ya viene el final.**_

_**Me voy. Chau y gracias.**_

_**Les recomiendo mis otros fics, especialmente, el nuevo "Puntos" y "Declaraciones" para que lean algunos temas. **_

_**Besitos ^^**_

_**Diana.!**_

_**lRmC.**_


	26. XXIV

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡Leer! Puede contener escenas fuertes o subidas de tono, no es recomendable para aquellos cuyas frágiles mentes no sean aptas para ellos. Preferiblemente para mayores de 16 años o quien lo desee pero está en voluntad de cada quien. Yo ya hice la advertencia.**

_Si los protagonistas le suenan familiares es porque los creo Jotaká hace varios ayeres, por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los creados por mí y la trama en general. _

.

. + * **Rose y Scorpius** * + .

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-- MALA CONDUCTA --*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Rose leía distraídamente su libro de encantamientos junto a un árbol oculto de la vista de todos. Necesitaba privacidad para leer, además, que ahora pocas veces veía a su mejor amiga y a Albus; aunque ellos no le dijeran nada de su relación, ella ya podía jurar que entre ellos ya existía algo. De momento no quería pensar en todo aquello, tenía sus propios problemas en mente. No tenía tiempo para encararlos y preguntarles el por qué de sus secretos, en este instante, su mente divagaba en un momento aparte.

_-¡Escuchen todos! –llamó Alisa-. ¡Escuchen! –gritó-. Tengo un dato que informarles. _

_La mayoría la miró interesado, unos cuantos, como Rose, desde su mesa de Gryffindor, y Scorpius, comiendo tranquilamente, la ignoraron._

_-Scorpius, querido –lo llamó, y él volteó-, esto te interesa._

_Ahí es cuando tanto Rose como Scorpius le prestan la mayor atención posible; si Alisa decía algo así y con tal seriedad es porque es importante. Quizás, demasiado importante. Tal como lo fue la bomba que soltó._

_-Scorpius y yo hemos terminado –dijo. Todos, incluso Scorpius, quedaron sorprendidos. No lo sabían, ni siquiera Scorpius._

_-Asi es –afirmó Alisa-. Hemos terminado, y, obviamente, nuestro matrimonio no se llevará ha acabo. Quedamos en paz, y no hay resentimientos. _

_-¿Qué? –preguntó Scorpius._

_Él no lo sabía. Estaba feliz, estaba claro, pero no pensó que aquello llegara a ocurrir. Era verdad cuando decía que las mujeres, brujas o no, son impredecibles._

_-Si, Scorpius. Terminamos; no te lo dije antes porque no tuve tiempo –sonrió-; estaba ocupada –explicó-. Gracias por todo._

_Sin más, dejando a un silencioso Gran Salón, se fue de allí con la frente en alto y una sonrisa enorme de aquí hasta allá. Aunque claro, personas como Albus, notaron como Alisa le dio una mirada rápida y alegre al profesor suplente de Runas Antiguas, Paolo._

_El rubio no cabía en su felicidad, pero disimuló serenidad. Por respeto hablaría después con su, ahora, ex-novia._

_Rose, en cambio, no entendía nada. Por extraño que se vea, sintió alivio y algo saltó en su pecho al saber, y entender, que Scorpius ya era oficialmente libre. No había compromiso ni noviazgo a su lado. Pero no entendía esa reacción tan impropia._

¿Y ahora qué? –se preguntó.

Suspiró, porque ni ella misma se sabía. ¿Y ahora que haría? Empezaba a entender su reacción, y eso, la asustaba bastante, mucho con demasiado, realmente. Estos eran momentos en los que odiaba ser una adolescente con sentimientos; muy lejos se veían sus momentos de chica feliz sin compromisos ni más. Pero trágico fue haberse metido con un Malfoy, conociéndolo, ahora que ella comenzaba a aceptar la realidad, su realidad, seguramente él se aprovecharía de eso. Al menos, eso pensó.

-Maldita sea –murmuró.

Ella violó unas reglas muy personales.

'Regla 2: No enamorarse de un sangre pura

Regla 3: No hacer amistad, mucho menos enamorarse, de un Malfoy'

Oficialmente se podía considerar una decepción para los Weasley.

-Tonta –se recriminó.

-No eres ninguna tonta, Weasley –dijo una voz.

Rose se levantó alarmada; frente a ella, Alisa Zabini. ¿Qué querría?

**________OoOoO________**

_**¡Volví!**_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo, y les digo que me acerco al final. Esta viñeta es suave, demasiado, pero de aquí en adelante, quizás, no tanto. Ni yo lo se, jajajaja.**_

_**En fin, gracias por leer.**_

_**Los invito a mi nuevo fic "Tras un beso" de Victoire & Teddy.**_

_**Besitos ^^**_

_**Diana.**_

_**lRmC**_


	27. XXV

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡Leer! Puede contener escenas fuertes o subidas de tono, no es recomendable para aquellos cuyas frágiles mentes no sean aptas para ellos. Preferiblemente para mayores de 16 años o quien lo desee pero está en voluntad de cada quien. Yo ya hice la advertencia.**

_Si los protagonistas le suenan familiares es porque los creo Jotaká hace varios ayeres, por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los creados por mí y la trama en general. _

.

. + * **Rose y Scorpius** * + .

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-- MALA CONDUCTA --*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Observaba el calmado cielo que sobre Hogwarts se ubicaba. No había estrellas ni luna, solo un pequeño e inofensivo lucero a la distancia. Se extrañó de tal evento porque siempre había, a su lado, un pequeño brillo de una estrella, pero, en esta oportunidad, no estaba por ningún lado. Se encaminó un poco más cerca de la ventana de la lechuceria para situarse mejor y verificar que, efectivamente, la estrella no daba rastro.

-Extraño –murmuró para sí.

La puerta se cerró y Scorpius se volteó a ver. Una sobra delataba la presencia del ser vivo; de inmediato no reconoció a la persona, pero cuando éste se acercó a una vela, cercana a la ventana donde él se situaba, pudo vislumbrar la clara silueta de Paolo. Scorpius delató su inconformidad con su presencia haciendo una mueca, a lo que, Paolo, respondió con su brillante sonrisa.

-Me alegra encontrarlo solo, señor Malfoy –habló Paolo. Su tono denotaba diversión en cada una de sus palabras.

Scorpius percibió aquello. Se molestó, y dijo.

-Y para qué sería, profesor –

-¿Ahora me llamas profesor? –preguntó asombrado Paolo. Scorpius resopló-. Eso si es una verdadera sorpresa, señor Malfoy. Pero no vengo aquí para corregirle o alabarle sus modales –se aclaró la garganta-. Vengo a hablarle de una estudiante en partícular; de Rose Weasley estoy hablando –apuntó.

Scorpius al escuchar su nombre se volteó a verlo directamente. Eso significaba que Paolo tenía toda su atención. Él sonrió con agrado al notar ese nuevo e interesante detalle.

-Lo que voy a decirle lo hago como hombre y no como profesor –aclaró Paolo-. Esta conversación es de hombre a hombre, y nada más.

-Bien –soltó impaciente Scorpius-. ¿Qué quiere hablar de _ella_? –apuró.

-Puedo deducir que a notado el complejo sentimiento que siento hacia ella ¿no? –Scorpius asintió con pesadez-. ¿Lo ha notado recíproco?

Scorpius dudo y dijo.

-Bueno, pues yo…

-Porque no lo es –respondió Paolo. Scorpius lo miró y él ya había llevado su vista al cielo-. El sentimiento no es recíproco y, honestamente, siendo sinceros con la sociedad en general, creo que nunca lo será.

Scorpius no entendió la sinceridad de sus palabras. Él, en un principio, creyó que de verdad había sentimientos entre la relación de Paolo y Rose, pero al ver la diferencia de miradas entre ellos, se notó que, irreversiblemente, Rose no sentía absolutamente nada por el italiano que conoció durante el baile de Hogwarts. Paolo se veía entusiasmado, pero la pelirroja-castaña no mostraba lo mismo, de hecho, mostraba respeto. Sintió un alivio cuando notó aquello.

-¿Y por qué me lo dice a mi? –preguntó.

Debía salir de su duda.

-Porque estoy más que seguro que te interesa más de lo que quisieras demostrar –respondió aun sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ariscamente-. A mi no me interesa la vida amorosa de Rose Weasley.

-Yo no dije que lo que te interesaba era la vida amorosa de ella –objetó astutamente Paolo.

Scorpius palideció.

-Claramente puede que esta conversación fuera para pedirte que no nos acusaras ¿no? –continuó Paolo. Pero ya Scorpius no hablaba-. No es para quedarse callado, Scorpius.

-No le dije que pudiera llamarme por mi nombre de pila –saltó el rubio.

-No te lo pedí –respondió honestamente Paolo-. En fin… debes tener claro que yo ya no voy detrás de Rose. Hace semanas que eso quedó atrás. Solo tuve que ver algo.

-¿Y eso fue…? –lo impulsó a continuar.

-La reacción de ambos cuando Alisa reveló el fin de su noviazgo y compromiso –dijo-. Por cierto, lo siento por ello. Imagino que tenías una vida pensada ¿no?

-No se preocupe por eso,… Paolo –dijo entre dientes-. ¿Y qué fue lo que vio exactamente? Digo…

-Usted y Rose reaccionaron de la misma forma –comenzó por decir-. Cuando la señorita Alisa soltó la bomba se sintieron aliviados y, por breves instantes, en medio de la expectación, sus miradas se encontraron. Trataron de decirse algo, pero les fue imposible. Era algo muy grande para hablarlo con palabras.

-¿Pero que locuras dice? –saltó.

Ahora si se miraban a los ojos. Ambas miradas puestas en el otro.

-La verdad –aseguró-. Si no me cree pregúntele a su amigo, Albus, para que confirme mis palabras. Quizás, él le revele algo más –sonrió.

-Yo no soy amigo de Potter.

-Asi como tampoco comienza a sentir algo poderoso por Rose ¿verdad? –dijo Paolo, y Scorpius calló-. Eso me imaginé.

-Si desea hacer algo le recomiendo, como hombre, que no pierda la oportunidad. Chicas como Rose Weasley no nacen todos los días –continuó Paolo-. Ahora, me voy a retirar. La una de la mañana es muy tarde para seguir levantado, ¿no cree señor Malfoy? –Apagó la vela-. Buena noche.

Scorpius continuó allí unos minutos más antes de bajar a su torre. Ahora estaba completamente seguro que no podría dormir.

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

_**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo esta viñeta.**_

_**Les informo que me desapareceré por completo la siguientes semanas. Es un asunto personal. No se preocupen, espero poder volver a partir del 25 de julio**_

_**Y a partir de ese día comenzarán los 5 caps finales de la historia. **_

_**Nos leemos. Bye!**_


	28. XXVI

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡Leer! Puede contener escenas fuertes o subidas de tono, no es recomendable para aquellos cuyas frágiles mentes no sean aptas para ellos. Preferiblemente para mayores de 16 años o quien lo desee pero está en voluntad de cada quien. Yo ya hice la advertencia.**

_Si los protagonistas le suenan familiares es porque los creo Jotaká hace varios ayeres, por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los creados por mí y la trama en general. _

.

. + * **Rose y Scorpius** * + .

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-- MALA CONDUCTA --*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Esto es absurdo, Albus –murmuró Scorpius, mirando al suelo-. Es una verdadera ridiculez lo que me está pasando. ¡Es completamente…!

Calla –silenció Albus Potter, sentado junto al tranco de un árbol-. Tampoco es tan malo enamorarse-.

¿Enamorarse? ¿¡Enamorarse!? –replicó y repitió, supremamente colérico-. ¡Yo no dije que estaba enamorado! ¡¡No estoy enamorado!! ¡Scorpius Malfoy…!

Llora, sufre, ríe y se enamora como cualquier ser humano normal –completó por él; su amigo no parecía entender las posibilidades rotundas del amor-. Scorpius… no seas un tonto orgulloso, y dile lo que sientes –aconsejó amablemente-.

Scorpius resopló. Albus no parecía entenderlo; y se supone que un mejor amigo te entiende completamente, pero Albus… Albus parecía estar en su contra. ¿Por qué es tan difícil creer que él no se enamorará nunca? ¡Es la verdad! Su personalidad no le permite aferrarse a una sola persona, atarse y dejar de ser libre, además, de arriesgarse a quedar acabado cuando esa persona lo abandone con el corazón roto. Honestamente…

Tienes miedo –afirmó Albus-.

¿Me lees la mente? –replicó, un poco más calmado-. Albus… yo no puedo estar enamorado-.

El aludido lo miró sin entender completamente. Scorpius decidió sentarse frente a él, pero mirando al campo de quidditch donde algunos jugadores de quidditch de Gryffindor tomaban fotos con el equipo completo, ya que varios de ellos, unos tres o cuatro, pertenecen al séptimo año, es decir, el final esta cerca. Albus le sigue la mirada, y cae en cuenta. Rose Weasley, su prima favorita, y miembro del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, se encuentra allí, muy sonriente y lista para las cámaras.

Es natural que tengas miedo a salir lastimado –inició Albus-. Pero… no puedes ocultarte del amor, ni para mal ni para bien. Como bien sabes, mi padre derrotó a Voldemort no por la fuerza del hechizo o un buen pensamiento, le venció por el simple hecho de que mi padre creía en algo tan grande como el amor. Una fuerza superior y suprema a la que fue privado de niño, pero al llegar a Hogwarts consiguió mucho amor para aprender –se aclaró la garganta; su amigo bajó la mirada al césped-; muy por el contrario a lo que todos pueden creer, el amor se hizo para sanar y alegrar, no para sufrir o llorar, porque como dijo un sabio muggle "si el amor te hace llorar, no es amor" –finalizó, arrancando unas pocas hojas de grama y soltándolas al viento-.

Albus suspiró. Sonaba como un tonto, si uno compara las conversaciones naturales entre chicos, pero ya no eran chico, a partir de su salida de Hogwarts, a solo unos meses de distancia, se enfrentaban al mundo como adultos, y ser adulto significa madurar. Así es… madurar parte de los deberes de un adulto, sin embargo, no esta mal guardar a nuestro alcance nuestro lado infantil. En momentos angustiantes… es muy liberador.

Quién hubiera dicho que Scorpius Malfoy terminaría enamorado –burló el chico Potter. Su amigo levantó la cabeza, algo más animado-. ¡Son los milagros de la graduación haciendo estragos! –rió-.

No seas un tonto –recriminó Scorpius con una sonrisa en su rostro-. ¡Albus!

¿Tienes idea de qué piensan los chicos que nos miran en este instante? –cambió Albus de tema; su compañero lo miró sin entender-; es decir… tú y yo teniendo una sana conversación, sin insultos o pleitos… ¿Entiendes?

Es verdad…

Miró a su alrededor. Varios chicos, de distintas edades, y géneros, los observaban con curiosidad. Posiblemente verlos juntos, hablando como individuos civilizados, podía ser lo más descabellado que podían ver. Sin embargo, todo se debía a prejuicios insulsos en los que ellos mismos, por idiotas, cayeron al principio, llenos de confusión y un inexistente "falta de apoyo" por parte de sus familias, porque evidentemente uno no puede esperar que tu familia apruebe al cien por ciento tus amistades, pero gracias a Merlín su amistad ganó un poco de terreno al miedo ocasionado por un rechazo absurdo, y finalmente irreal.

Me pregunto cómo reaccionarán cuando tú y Rosie salgan junto, como novios, a la luz pública –comentó Albus-.

Scorpius regresó la mirada a su amigo… Era verdad. ¿Cómo reaccionarán todos? Rápidamente se dejó caer, de espalda, al suelo lleno de grama, suave y fresca. Resignado, él resopló. Sus brazos los llevó hasta su cabeza, doblando sus codos y entrelazando sus dedos para hacer un tipo soporte o almohada para su cabeza.

No creo que se lo tomen bien –responde escuetamente. Ya lo ha pensado bastante-. A nadie la va a simpatizar-.

¿Y eso importa?

Scorpius regresa a su posición inicial: sentado frente a su amigo. Albus soltó aquella pregunta tan de golpe que su mente tarda un poco en asumirlo, y enfrentar que ese "_¿Y eso importa?_" esta retumbando en sus pensamientos hace más de dos días. Probablemente no importa pero, ¿acaso importa que no importe?; ¿en algún momento importar el no importa es importante?

Es verdad… no importa. ¿Es importante que no importe? –mira a su amigo, necesitando una respuesta-. Dime, Albus,… ¿Es importante?

Su amigo tan solo lo observa y sonríe.

Claro que es importante, Scorpius; es tan importante como lo que sientes por mi prima –responde haciendo alusión a unas viejas palabras de su padre-. Ahora lo que debes saber es… si ella siente algo por ti-.

Dudo que sienta algo. Tiene días sin hablarme, Albus –resopla-. No le importo. Es una maldición estar enamorado y…

Y aceptas que estás enamorado –alaba el chico-. Bien hecho, amigo-.

¿Qué? –reconoce su error, y es momento de tratar de arreglarlo-: no estoy enamorado. Fue un error de calculo, yo no…

No puedes ocultar lo obvio. Acepta que estas enamorado y todo será más fácil –puntualiza Albus-. Estar enamorado es maravilloso, no es malo -.

Tú lo dices porque Grint te corresponde –ataca como respuesta-.

Es verdad –acepta y sonríe-. Pero me costó darme cuenta, y por poco la pierdo, Scorpius –suspira-. Queda pocos días para finalizar el año escolar, amigo, nuestro último año, debes aprovechar este tiempo junto. Te aconsejo disfrutar de estos meses finales, pero con ella –finaliza-.

Albus se va levantando. Scorpius lo mira extrañado.

Me voy a disfrutar de mi último mes en este lugar –aclara sonriendo pícaramente-. Deberías hacer lo mismo-.

Albus se pierde entre la gente, pero Scorpius alcanza a ver que su amigo se encontró con la pelirroja que tiene por novia desde hace unos meses. Suspira. Él, honestamente, desearía tener aquella sonrisa que posee su mejor amigo en este momento. Se ríe a carcajadas, volviendo a tirarse al césped; esta sonando como un idiota romántico.

No puedo creerlo –murmura con vista al cielo azul cargado de unas pocas nubes-; me vine a enamorar. Scorpius Malfoy terminó enamorándose como todos los mortales, y precisamente de la chica menos pensada –confiesa-.

A lo lejos, una chica castaña rojiza, ríe con gracia por una foto de Albus con Blendy. Siente una mirada en la nuca, pero la ignora, reconoce el dueño de la mirada gris asfixiante, sin embargo, no se siente capaz de verlo a los ojos… al menos, aun no.

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***_

_**Sin comentarios. Sigan leyendo.**_


	29. 27

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡Leer! Puede contener escenas fuertes o subidas de tono, no es recomendable para aquellos cuyas frágiles mentes no sean aptas para ellos. Preferiblemente para mayores de 16 años o quien lo desee pero está en voluntad de cada quien. Yo ya hice la advertencia.**

_Si los protagonistas le suenan familiares es porque los creo Jotaká hace varios ayeres, por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los creados por mí y la trama en general. _

.

**ESCENA FUERTE**

. + * **Rose y Scorpius** * + .

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-- MALA CONDUCTA --*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Días más tarde…

- ¡Malfoy! –gritó Rose-. ¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió -.

Scorpius cerró la puerta de la habitación de la Premio Anual muy lentamente; no quería hacer ruido, y difícil cuando el colegio tiene objetos "chirriantes" en toda su estructura, por eso hay que ser cuidadoso. El suave "pum" anunció el cierre de la puerta. Sin ser muy rápido, o muy lento, volteó a ver a su compañera de cargo. Estaba vestida con un camisón verde bosque, y andaba descalza. No eran las mejores condiciones, pero para Scorpius se encontraba muy guapa. Dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación, buscando alguna acompañante, pues en esos últimos días Grint se iba a quedar con ella, el rubio aseguró que él estaba involucrado indirectamente en aquella decisión.

Necesito hablar contigo –habló en un susurro audible-. Es importante-.

No quiero hablar contigo. Largo –enfrentó como respuesta-. No deberías estar aquí. Fuera –exigió, sin atreverse a moverse-.

Scorpius la miró burlona. No iba a tomar en serio aquella exigencia, ella lo sabía, pero aun así debió intentarlo.

No creerás que voy a obedecer ¿no?

No. Pero espero que lo hagas –pidió-. Por favor… vete ¿si?

Te dije que necesitaba hablar. Y quiero hablar… contigo, Rose –insistió-.

La castaña rojiza lo miró extrañada. Pocas veces él usaba su nombre de pila en su presencia, honestamente, pocas veces recordaba aquel gesto por su parte. Scorpius en un segundo entendió a que se debe la sorpresa en la mirada de la chica, por lo que lo vio como un buen indicio por su parte. Suspiró. Intentó caminar hasta ella pero, esta retrocedió dos pasos; era obvio que no lo deseaba cerca pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué la motivada?

¿De qué quiere hablar? –articuló con dificultad-.

Rose se sentía como una chiquilla inexperta y cobarde, por el simple hecho que un hombre, porque Scorpius es todo un hombre, se encuentra en su habitación, y ella solo lo ha podido recibir con su entupido camisón favorito, verde esmeralda y ciertamente tortuosamente provocativo. Asimismo, pese a su ensoñación al ver el cuerpo de Rose, en frío, es decir, sin _acción_ de por medio, lo inquietaba más le asombró que su compañera rompiera el silencio antes que él. "¿De qué quieres hablar?", le pregunta, y él en este momento se encuentra en blanco. Los nervios a lo que pueda pasar están ocasionando verdaderas molestias.

Se me ha olvidado –aceptó-.

Rose lo miró incrédula. Ese idiota se atrevía a irrumpir en su cuarto de esa forma (antes había hecho, pero ese _antes_ era diferente) y se le olvida a qué viene. _Maldito seas, Malfoy_, piensa internamente.

Largo, Malfoy –escupe-. Fuera de mi vista, en este instante-.

Quiero hablar de todo lo que ha pasado. Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros en estos meses, Rose –recuerda de inmediato-. Necesito hablarlo-.

No hay nada que hablar. Todo acabó para tu tranquilidad –asegura-. Fuera-.

¿Acabo? –replica incrédulo-. ¿Y cuando acabó exactamente, Weasley?

No le molestó el tipo de respuesta, lo que le enfureció fue el modo en que lo dijo. Cierta frialdad taladró sus oídos en el tono de la chica, y eso logró mover viejos cables en él. Rose Weasley podía sacarle la paciencia.

¿Y eso importa? –replica molesta-.

Claro que me importa. No recuerdo ser notificado-.

Es obvio que todo termina cuando tenemos meses sin… _ya sabes_ –resuelve un poco más calmada-.

Scorpius se asombra. No conocía que Rose se sonrojara por pensar en el fogoso buen sexo que compartían casi a diario. El chico la mira con una son risa, y Rose agacha su vista.

Vete –repitió varias veces en susurros-. Por favor…

Rose… yo quiero hablar de eso –suplica-.

¡Pero yo no quiero hablar! –decide gritar para que él entienda-. ¡Largo! ¡Vete con tus novias! ¡déjame en paz!

¿¡Perdón!? –su molestia regresó con mayor fuerza-. ¡No tengo novias! ¡Y no me largo!

¡¡Fuera!!

¡Baja la voz o nos escuchará toda la torre! –responde. Rose se calla de golpe, pero su ira no se disminuye-.

Rose se acercó, sin medir consecuencias, hasta él. Intentó empujarlo, pero Scorpius puso resistencia; tomándola de la cintura, y ella de sus hombros, ejercían fuerza en el otro. Entre tanto movimientos entre ambos, Scorpius vino a caer en una silla cercana a la puerta, tirando al suelo varios peluches durante el alboroto. Se quedaron mirándose, él sentado y ella levantada, aun se sujetaban, se resistían a romper ese contacto. Y sucumbieron en solo dos segundos.

La chica se sentó ahorcadas sobre él, y en un rápido movimiento se encontraban besándose apasionadamente. El deseo del momento y la fricción de ese excitante instante los transportó a un para nada olvidado tiempo… sus primeros encuentros renacían con premura. Un fénix se liberaba entre las cenizas de una mascara inexistente, la que evitaba sus verdaderos anhelos salir a flote.

- Rose… -susurró, cuando la joven comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, y dejaba pequeños besos en el recorrido-, Rose…

- No hables… no ahora… -pidió dejando un suspiro escapar-; no ahora…

Scorpius masajeaba la espalda fina de la chica por encima del camisón. La seda verde esmeralda generaba una caricia deliciosa unidas a los dedos traviesos del chico sobre ella; Rose no tardó en dejar escapar un gemido oculto tras el suspiro largo y agradecido que exhaló antes de darse cuenta. Lejos de disminuir sus deseos… Scorpius tuvo que entregarse a la siguiente etapa de su encuentro: ser lascivo.

- No ahora… -repitió Rose-.

Ambos estaban cargado por el aura de lujuria que los seguía desde el primer encuentro, justo en aquel mismo lugar. Las respiraciones agitadas, los suspiros y gemidos sugestivos, lograban solo que la excitación aumentara y sus mentes se situaran a unos centímetros del colapso completo.

Un gemido brotó de la boca de Scorpius cuando Rose comenzó a retorcerse de placer inconcientemente sobre _él_. Realmente quería incitarlo hasta que sus defensas decayeran.

- Rose… debo decirte… decirte… yo… -balbuceó excitado-.

- Scorpius…

Minutos después, Rose se hallaba sin la parte superior de su camisón de dos piezas y Scorpius fue liberado de su camisa y corbata. Sus apariencias eran desastrosas… cabellos alborotados, excitación en sus rostros y la lujuria transpirando en sudor. Húmedos por el placer, se ofrecían nada castos besos sobre sus cuerpos. Y sin medir consecuencias, luego de que Rose incitara cierta caricia en su persona, Scorpius liberó tres palabras que, bien marcaban su perdición, o la gloria.

Te quiero, Rose…

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***_

_**Sin comentarios. Sigan leyendo, lectores.**_


	30. 28

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡Leer! Puede contener escenas fuertes o subidas de tono, no es recomendable para aquellos cuyas frágiles mentes no sean aptas para ellos. Preferiblemente para mayores de 16 años o quien lo desee pero está en voluntad de cada quien. Yo ya hice la advertencia.**

_Si los protagonistas le suenan familiares es porque los creo Jotaká hace varios ayeres, por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los creados por mí y la trama en general. _

.

. + * **Rose y Scorpius** * + .

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-- MALA CONDUCTA --*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Y en un amanecer luminoso el día recuperó fuerzas. Algunos rayos de sol, plenamente esplendorosos, osaron a entrar por la ventana de la torre de premios anuales. Su Sala Común se hallaba cargada de luz impropia de aquellos días, sin embargo, el cantar de varios pájaros y otros animales del bosque anunciaron que de alguna forma sería un día diferente. Asimismo, pese al ruido alegre del exterior, y el movimiento apaciguado de algunos estudiantes, esta sala común estaba sucumbida en un silencio emergente.

No obstante, pequeños suspiros delataron vida en una de las habitaciones; y específicamente la habitación del premio anual, Rose Weasley, se encontraba el cuerpo exhalante. Dentro, ambos premios anuales, compartían cama.

Rose estaba siendo abrazada por el chico, quien con una de sus manos daba pequeños masajes sobre su camisón a la altura del vientre, mientras ella libera esporádicos y satisfactorios suspiros. Además, los labios de ese chico, su compañero de cargo, se paseaban por el cuello, hombro y brazo a su disposición, para satisfacer aquello que surgió como una necesidad: despertarla, y dejarla con una sonrisa.

Buen día –saludó, cuando vio los ojos azul noche libres entre sus parpados-; Hola.

La chica sonrió, aun más. Lo que aconteció anoche fue más de lo que podía pedir; es decir, en realidad, no pasó _nada,_ pero aconteció algo mucho más profundo, algo que despertó en ella un sentimiento sin nombre, pero ahora muy claro ante sus ojos. La gris mirada de Scorpius la esperaba sonriente y alegre, liberada también, pues posiblemente fue, como lo fue, una de las mejores noches de su vida. Y seguramente sería la primera de muchas más como reflejan cientos de novelas literarias.

Hola –saludó sin perder sonrisa-. ¿Cómo amaneces? –inquirió, al tiempo que su mano entrelazaba la que Scorpius tenía sobre su vientre-.

Tras la confesión del rubio, Rose solo pudo responder con un beso limpio y puro, libre de anhelos carnales, pero completamente invadido por la fuerza de una emoción más vibrante y fortalecida: el amor. Una vez terminado el beso, recogieron sus ropas, con cierta dificultad porque no dejaban de mirarse, y ya levantados comenzaron a vestirse el uno al otro. Las miradas no cayeron en ningún momento bajo la acción. Una vez listos… Scorpius tomó a Rose en sus brazos, y cargada, la llevó hasta la cama, donde compartirían un laso superior al ya vivido, un laso puro que, esperemos con su propia fuerza, los mantendría unidos eternamente. El silencio los invadió, pero las caricias castas, besos esporádicos y entrelazar sus manos, les permitió a ambos conciliar el sueño de la mejor forma posible, juntos.

- Mejor que nunca –respondió seguro-. ¿Y tú?

- Nunca mejor, si a eso te refieres –convino-. Deberíamos levantarnos –anuncia Rose, sin hacer esfuerzo a ejecutar la acción-.

- ¿Por?

- Tenemos clases –respondió-.

- Hoy es sábado, Rose –con su otra mano acaricia su mejilla izquierda, incitándola a cerrar los ojos invadida por una sensación maravillosa-. Eres tan linda…

Un sonrojo es todo lo que obtiene como respuesta.

- Podemos quedarnos un poco más… -anima Scorpius-, ¿te parece?

- Estoy plenamente de acuerdo –acepta-. Quiero quedarme aquí un poco más… aquí contigo –completa para deleite del chico-.

- Perfecto… -mira el reloj de la mesita, Rose sonríe al encontrar ese gris mirar sobre sus azul noche-. Tenemos dos horas… me parece bien…

- ¿Dos horas?

- Son las seis… -dijo, y Rose afirma-; hasta las ocho no notaran nuestra ausencia. Y disfrutaremos tranquilamente, por dos horas, por esta ocasión tan especial –terminó al final, ahora besando el cuello de la chica-.

- Scorpius…

La mano del chico esta paseando tranquilamente por el campo abierto y plano que ofrece Rose en su vientre y abdomen. Los suspiros no se quedan atrás y reflejan la excitación propia de ella, e inician los jadeos cortados de Scorpius cuando, Rose, amenaza con pasar cierto límite impuesto por el cinturón del chico.

- Scorpius…

- Dime –pidió en un susurro, alejado del mundo pero no de Rose-, ¿Qué pasa?

Ambos dulce mirares vuelven a encontrarse. Son dos cuerpos adolescentes excitados y envueltos en la lujuria propia de las hormonas inescrupulosas, sin remedios realmente. Rose abre la boca, pero la vuelve a cerrar; parece más difícil para ella liberar aquella frase que la caló a ella y desea regresar "el golpe" porque quiere, y porque se sentirá muy bien cuando lo haga.

- Dime… Rose… ¿qué sucede? –inquiere, ligeramente preocupado-. ¿Qué pasa?

Rose no puede evitar notar que aquel gris es ahora más dulce. Y efectivamente ese gris es dulce.

-Yo también…

-¿Qué? –se extrañó-. ¿Tú también… qué?

Rose sonríe, si ocasionará el efecto deseado. Y en un rápido movimiento, Scorpius ahora se encuentra bajo ella, insonoriza la puerta y abandonado su varita junto a la de él, confiesa cerca de sus labios, en un simple susurro.

Yo también te quiero…

_**Si han llegado hasta aquí, pues sigan leyendo. Gracias por los reviews.**_


	31. 29

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡Leer! Puede contener escenas fuertes o subidas de tono, no es recomendable para aquellos cuyas frágiles mentes no sean aptas para ellos. Preferiblemente para mayores de 16 años o quien lo desee pero está en voluntad de cada quien. Yo ya hice la advertencia.**

_Si los protagonistas le suenan familiares es porque los creo Jotaká hace varios ayeres, por lo tanto, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los creados por mí y la trama en general. _

. + * **Rose y Scorpius** * + .

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*-- MALA CONDUCTA --*

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La música alegre, y fuerte, producía un alboroto inmenso entre los alumnos, tanto así, que varios estudiantes se encontraban desatados entre pasos de baile _ortodoxos_, corbatas perdidas, y chalecos o abrigos, olvidados en las mesas, adaptadas para seis o siete estudiantes por cada una, y así distribuidas por todo el Gran Salón. La fiesta apenas comenzaba; claro, solo debemos ignorar las dos horas de discursos entre Mcgonagall, los Jefes de Casa, y los premios anuales reduciendo todo a un "Somos libres". En fin… la fiesta de fin de graduación para los alumnos de séptimo estaba en su auge, como siempre, la de ellos es privada, y la presencia de alcohol es tan garantizada como las palabras del Primer Ministro.

Al tema: "Sin prejuicios todo es posible" los prefectos, algunos estudiantes, algunos castigados, bajo la dirección de Mcgonagall y los premios anuales, la fiesta fue organizada. El ambiente no estaba marcado por ciertos colores característicos, es decir, correspondientes a cada casa, no, muy por el contrario, la decoración se basaba en un extraña fusión de todos ellos, matices muy bonitos y brillantes definían los porta vasos, los manteles, cintas, copas, globos, cuadros, vitrales, las velas, y otros adornos necesarios. En si, la fiesta y la decoración se encontraban plenamente ligada, a tal punto, de dar un mensaje claro: debemos unimos sin prejuicios de por medio.

- Bonito ambiente ¿no? –murmuró con cierta fuerza un chico a su novia-.

- Es justamente lo que necesitamos –concordó-. ¿Cómo se les habrá ocurrido?

- Ni idea… -suspiró-. Lo que si se es que fue de último momento. Todos tuvieron que colaborar para hacer tantos cambios.

La pelirroja sonrió. No había podido hablar con ella, pero intuía que la sonrisa con la que salió esa mañana, tan solo diciendo un escueto: "_después te cuento_", le daba buenas señales.

- ¿Dónde estarán? –preguntó su novio-.

- No lo se, Albus –respondió. Miro a los lados, y nada-. Tras la inauguración no los he visto-.

- ¿Crees que arreglaron algo? –dudó-.

Pero la chica no respondió. Solo se quedó mirando a lo lejos… Albus le siguió la vista, y encontró a Scorpius bailando con una sonriente Alisa Zabini, de vestido muy ceñido al cuerpo. Suspiró resignado. Su amigo no parecía cambiar; se le notaba muy tranquilo y animado con la rubia que serios problemas ocasionó en su vida.

- Quizás no –respondió la pelirroja-.

_- Blendy_, a veces no entiendo a Scorpius. Un día parece loco por mi prima, y al siguiente… está así –echó una última mirada al chico-. Seguramente arruinó todo.

- No parece molesto –comentó la chica-. Tranquilo, más bien.

- Merlín…

- Aquí viene –murmuró por lo bajo-.

- ¿Qué? –Albus no escuchó por la intensidad de la música-.

- Hola –saludó la conocida voz de su mejor amigo-. ¿Qué tal? –habló más alto. La música estaba fuerte-.

Bajo el clásico "_Do the hippogriff_" a máximo volumen y el bajo girado a su totalidad un buen grupo de estudiantes se encontraba bailando frenéticamente cerca del escenario. Todos ellos mezclados, sin importar Casa, bailaban bajo el son de una sola música. Varias chicas, la mayoría sin parejas, subieron al escenario a "improvisar" con aquella melodía ya clásica en cada evento social de las brujas y magos contemporáneos; una de las "bailarinas sin título" la rebelde de Rose Weasley, estilizada en una vestido negro petróleo y sutiles adornos, en tela y gemas, de un color morado intenso, dándolo un toque brillante a la prenda; además, su peinado, bien ajustado, capturaba su cabello en una medio recogido elegante, pero natural.

- Rose es un caso –murmuró Blendy, al verla bailar junto varias chicas-.

- Si… -murmuró Scorpius-.

- Lo lamento

- ¿Qué?

- Que yo lo…

- No –lo detuvo-. Eso lo escuché. Me refiero a: ¿Qué lamentas tú?

La ruidosa canción terminó, siguiéndola un aplauso del público a las cinco chicas subidas en el escenario. Todas agradecieron coquetas el gesto. Poco a poco se fueron bajando, y el DJ, un joven ex-alumno graduado hace cuatro años, anunció "Todos busquen sus parejas… empieza una canción lenta". Rose, antes de bajar por completo, Blendy notó que buscaba algo, o alguien, entre el público, y que ella focalizó su vista en el mismo punto donde se encontraban, mejor dicho, donde se encontraba: Scorpius Malfoy.

Sonrió.

- Que lo tuyo con Rose…

Varias parejas se fueron acomodando en la pista, preparadas para el inicio de la canción lenta. Poco a poco la pista de baile se fue llenando, dejan ciertos espacios, con estudiantes absorbidos por la ilusión de bailar junto a sus seres queridos o un buen amigo. La canción escogida al azar fue: "I will always love you" e iniciada la sonata, también muy clásica, el baile inició.

- ¡Scorpius! –llamó la aludida-. Me prometiste un baile…

Albus y Blendy notaron que ella lo tomó de la mano con total naturalidad.

- Rose… sabes que yo no bailo música lente… y menos esa, Rose –declaró a modo de respuesta-.

Rose lo jaló de golpe y consiguió moverlo varios pasos. Su rostro reflejaba molestia, y nadie puede atrever a aquello.

- Me lo prometiste… -repitió-.

- Te dije que tendríamos nuestro primer baile y no dije que sería una lenta –respondió, creyendo tener ganada la contienda, sonrió arrogante-.

- Tampoco determinaste que no podía serlo –la sonrisa se le borró al chico-. Dijiste que nuestro primer baile, y quiero que este sea nuestro primer baile –dictaminó-.

- Rose… yo…

- Ahora –reclamó autoritaria-.

Y Scorpius, sin mediar palabra, solo una mirada de resignación se dirigió tras ella para bailar. Muy pegados, muy juntos, eso si le agradó bastante. Varias miradas, incluidas las de Albus y Blendy, cayeron sobre ellos, pero no le dieron importancia. A lo lejos… Alisa bailaba con Paolo, y pronto se dieron un casto beso, oculto entre las sombras.

- Quizás si lo solucionaron –murmuró Blendy a Albus-.

Pronto las miradas indiscretas y curiosas siguieron en lo suyo.

- Asi parece –respondió-.

- ¿Te apetece bailar?

- Si digo que no… ¿te iras a bailar con otro?

- Aja –aceptó sonriente-.

- Odio bailar; pero… mientras no bailes con nadie mas…

Una sonrisa reveló su felicidad. Albus y Blendy también se unieron al baile; mientras, Scorpius y Rose, se fundían en un beso, puro y tranquilo. El final de la canción llegó.

_**Solo una más y los dejo de molestar.**_


	32. 30

_**3 meses más tarde…**_

En la Mansión Malfoy solo se encontraba el personal de elfos y cierta pareja, el heredero de la familia y su novia, Rose Weasley. Estos últimos se encontraban desde hace más de dos horas en la habitación "del Amo menor" como bien lo llamaban los elfos al servicio de los Malfoy, sin embargo, ninguno se atrevía a interrumpir, no por miedo, sino por respeto. Ellos no se aventurarían a interrumpir algún _momento_ entre sus amos, por lo que aguardaban expectantes la salida de los chicos para llenarlos de atenciones.

Asimismo, sin tomar en cuenta el desespero de los elfos por atender servicios, la novia del heredero, la señorita Weasley, de dieciocho años de edad, se encontraba entretenida usando la PC portátil de Scorpius, comprada por este gracias al fastidio de Rose y Albus para que lo hiciera. Volviendo a la PC… Rose oía música, y en la lista de reproducción le dio "play" a "_Violet hill_" de _Coldplay,_ una extinta banda de gran éxito cuando ella apenas gateaba.

- Rose… te parece si…

Scorpius la miró. Su novia estaba cómoda en su cama, usando ese fastidioso aparato, y en una posición nada beneficiosa para su mente, no era una pose excitante, más bien, era una pose tan tranquila y segura, como si estuviera _su_ propia cama, y eso le perturba un poco. ¿Cuándo sería el día que ella y él…?

- ¡Rose!

- ¿Qué? –replicó molesta, pero al subir la mirada quedó embelezada-. Estas muy guapo, Scorpius…

El aludido caminó hasta el espejo. Su reflejo le convenció aunque aun tenía ciertas batallas con su corbata; estaba nervioso y eso lo afectaba bastante. Rose, sigilosamente llegó hasta él, y se acomodó detrás, viendo el reflejo de ambos subiendo la mirada por encima del hombro de su novio.

- Ven… te ayudo… -murmuró-.

Scorpius volteó. Rose tranquilamente comenzó ha ayudarle, ciertamente necesitaba mucha ayuda, por lo que requirió quitarle la corbata, y al hacerlo, ambos tuvieron cierto contacto físico, entre las manos de ella, y el cuello y pecho del chico. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y con una rápida mirada, mientras el reproductor de música marcaba 1:40/3:05, la pasión se encendió entre ellos.

La corbata calló al suelo y el chaleco de este también, Rose quedó despojada de su camisa tan rápido que no se fijó en el instante exacto. Solos unos segundos, de apresurada experiencia y hormonas aun adolescente alborotadas en sus cuerpos… se encontraban en la cama. Rose encima de él.

- Rose…

- No hables… -susurró como respuesta-.

- Necesitamos… -sus labios devoraban los hombros de su novia-, debemos irnos… Rose…

- Scorpius…

La pasión estaba ganando. El sujetador de Rose estaba apunto de salir cuando un molesto sonido, música preferiblemente llamada, resonó en la habitación interrumpiendo el fogoso momento. El celular de Rose marcaba "llamada entrante de: Blendy. Mejor Amiga". Scorpius fue quien reaccionó, y a duras penas se liberó de la lujuria en el aire, su novia tardó un poco más. Y maldiciendo los aparatos muggles contestó.

- ¿Qué? –su amiga contestó-. Nada. Nada –respiró fuerte. Su novio estaba en el espejo acomodándose, de nuevo, y la miró arrogante, Rose tenía sus mejillas coloradas-. Dime… ¿sucede algo? –suspiró-. Está bien. Si… ya vamos… Cuídate tú también. Te quiero –cortó-.

- ¿Problemas?

- Ya está todo listo… -suspiró. Apagó la PC, y el celular; no quería interrupciones-. Scorpius… -él la miró-, no se para que te arreglas tanto. No lo entiendo-.

- Voy a verme con el padre de mi novia ¿recuerdas? –respondió regresando su vista al espejo-.

- A mi padre le caerás igual de… mal –recalcó. Abotonaba su camisa-. "Eres el estúpido niñato que le esta quitando su princesita" –imitó-.

- Pero si me critica, no tendrá justificaciones, si voy así. En cambio, si voy como siempre…

- Te conocerá tal cual eres. Un Malfoy arrogante, engreído y un mísero…

- Que te quiere con la vida, Rose… Recuérdalo

Rose resopló, solo quería bajarle su arrogancia… y él… y… y él salía con cosas así.

- Además… -Scorpius se acercó. La corbata salió perdiendo en la batalla, finalmente-, quiero que me vea como un hombre decente para su hija…

Scorpius, tú eres…

… para que cuando nos casemos…

¿Casarnos? –replicó-.

Scorpius sonrió enigmático, y murmurándole un "_Te amo_" el tema quedó zanjado, _por ahora_…

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***_

_**Quiero aclarar que esto estaba escrito mucho antes de mi anuncio anterior y la publicación de mi otro fic Scorpius – Rose "Una historia de mala conducta", sin embargo, no me animaba a publicarlo porque no me convenció, en realidad, aun no me convence del todo, pero bueh… toda historia merece un final, y un pedazo de mi le gusta como queda todo. En un final un poco abierto.**_

_**¿Les gustó?**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Diana.**_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER EN ALGUN MOMENTO, Y DEJAR REVIEWS CUANDO PODÍAN. Besos.**_


End file.
